Akane no Mai: Supplementary Material
by Kanius
Summary: This is the official (and in progress) series bible and timeline for the Urban Legends/Akane no Mai franchise, which is a sequel to Ford1114's Persona Vein. This section will be updated frequently while Urban Legends progresses and Akane no Mai is eventually released. Keep an eye on this entry.
1. PV-18 Timeline

**A/N** : Hi, everyone. What is this you ask?

It's a brief early draft timeline for the upcoming _Persona 5_ / _Code Vein_ crossover, _Urban Legends_ ; which is the sequel to Ford1114's story _Persona Vein_. This is a supplementary piece that will accompany UL and _Akane no Mai_ (the eventual complete 'deluxe' edition of PV and UL).

xxxxx

 _ **Akane no Mai: Supplementary Material**_

 _ **PV-18 Timeline**_

xxxxx

 **Past (PV-18)  
** 1555: The events of _Nioh 2_.  
1600: The events of _Nioh_.  
1603: The events of _Nioh's_ The Queen's Eyes mission.  
1613: The events of _Nioh: Dragon of the North_.  
1614: The events of _Nioh: Defiant Honor (The Siege of Osaka - Winter Campaign)_.  
1615: The events of _Nioh: Bloodshed's End (The Siege of Osaka - Summer Campaign)_.

 **Present (PV-18)  
** 1996: The events of _Persona_.  
1999: The events of _Persona 2: Innocent Sin_ and _Persona 2: Eternal Punishment_.  
2009 - 2010: The events of _Persona 3/FES_.  
2009 (Between the beginning and ending events of _Persona 3_ ): The events of _Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth_ , all the memories of these events are erased after the storyline is finished.  
March 31st, 2010: The events of _Persona 3 FES/The Answer_.  
2011 - 2012: The events of _Persona 4/Golden_.  
2011 (Between the beginning and ending events of _Persona 4_ ): The events of _Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth_ , all the memories of these events are erased after the storyline is finished.  
May 2012: The events of _Persona 4 Arena_ and _Persona 4 Arena Ultimax_.  
June 2012: The events of _Persona 4: Dancing All Night_.  
2016 - 2017: The events of _Persona 5_.  
November 2016 (Before the Calling Card for Sae): The events of _Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth_ , all the memories of these events are erased after the storyline is finished.  
Early 2017 (Before Ren returns back home): The events of _Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight_ (And coincide with _Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight_ ), all the memories of these events are erased after the storyline is finished.  
2017: The events of _Kakegurui_.  
July 10, 2018: _Urban Legends_ Ch. 11.  
May 5, 2019: _Urban Legends_ Ch. 11.  
May 28, 2019: _Urban Legends_ Ch. 11.  
July 24, 2020: _Persona Vein_ Ch. 1.  
July 28, 2020: _Persona Vein_ Ch. 2.  
August 1, 2020: _Persona Vein_ Ch. 2.  
August 3, 2020: _Persona Vein_ Ch. 3.  
August 4, 2020: _Persona Vein_ Ch. 3. _Persona Vein_ Intermission.  
August 5, 2020: _Persona Vein_ Ch. 3. _Persona Vein_ Ch. 4.  
August 7, 2020: _Persona Vein_ Ch. 4. _Persona Vein_ Ch. 5.  
August 8, 2020: _Persona Vein_ Ch. 5. _Persona Vein_ Final Chapter.  
August 9, 2020: _Persona Vein_ Final Chapter.  
September 15, 2020: _Persona Vein_ Final Chapter.  
September 26, 2020: _Urban Legends_ Ch. 1.  
September 27, 2020: _Persona Vein_ Final Chapter/ _Urban Legends_ Ch. 1.  
September 28, 2020: _Urban Legends_ Ch. 1.  
September 30, 2020: _Urban Legends_ Ch. 1.  
October 2, 2020: _Urban Legends_ Ch. 1.  
October 4, 2020: _Urban Legends_ Ch. 1.  
December 4, 2020: _Urban Legends_ Ch. 1.  
December 5, 2018 (Reality: December 2020): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 2.  
December 14, 2018 (Reality: December 2020): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 2.  
December 17, 2018 (Reality: December 2020): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 2.  
January 12, 2019 (Reality: January 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 3.  
January 13, 2019 (Reality: January 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 4.  
February 11, 2019 (Reality: February 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 5.  
February 16, 2019 (Reality: February 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 5. _Urban Legends_ Ch. 6.  
March 9, 2019 (Reality: March 9, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 7.  
March 13, 2019 (Reality: March 13, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 7.  
March 17, 2019 (Reality: March 17, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 7.  
March 24, 2019 (Reality: March 24, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 7. _Urban Legends_ Ch. 8.  
March 25, 2019 (Reality: March 25, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 9.  
March 31, 2019 (Reality: March 31, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 9.  
April 1, 2019 (Reality: April 1, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 9.  
April 10, 2019 (Reality: April 10, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 9.  
April 26, 2019 (Reality: April 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 9.  
May 1, 2019 (Reality: May 1, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 9.  
May 25, 2019 (Reality: May 25, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 10.  
May 31, 2019 (Reality: May 31, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 10.  
June 7, 2019 (Reality: June 7, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 10.  
July 5, 2019 (Reality: July 5, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 11.  
July 7, 2019 (Reality: July 7, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 11.  
July 14, 2019 (Reality: July 14, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 11.  
August 1, 2019 (Reality: August 1, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 12.  
August 4, 2019 (Reality: August 4, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 13.  
August 5, 2019 (Reality: August 5, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 13.  
September 15, 2019 (Reality: September 15, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 13.  
October 5, 2019 (Reality: October 5, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 14.  
October 10, 2019 (Reality: October 10, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 14.  
October 31, 2019 (Reality: October 31, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 15.  
November 3, 2019 (Reality: November 3, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 15.  
November 12, 2019 (Reality: November 12, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 16.  
November 14, 2019 (Reality: November 14, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 16. _Urban Legends_ Ch. 17. _Urban Legends_ Ch. 18.  
November 23, 2019 (Reality: November 23, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 18.  
December 5, 2019 (Reality: December 5, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 18.  
December 24, 2019 (Reality: December 24, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 19.  
December 25, 2019 (Reality: December 25, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 19.  
December 27, 2019 (Reality: December 27, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 19.  
December 31, 2019 (Reality: December 31, 2021): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 19.  
January 5, 2020 (Reality: January 5, 2022): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 19.  
January 17, 2020 (Reality: January 17, 2022): _Urban Legends_ Ch. 20. _Urban Legends_ Ch. 21. _Urban Legends_ Ch. 22.

 **Alternate Future/Dimension (PV-CV-19)  
** -The alternate ending of _Persona 5_ happened when Joker made the deal with Yaldabaoth.  
-The Great Collapse of _Code Vein_ happened by an unknown source. At the same time, the ghost of the Osakan soldier met and assimilated Yaldabaoth to become his human reincarnated successor, Saklas. The alternate Phantom Thieves and Akechi became Lost.  
-The events of _Code Vein_ and the _God Eater_ franchise.

xxxxx

 **A/N** : Note the alternate future timeline has its own dimensional coordinates. It's the timeline when Ren chose the Bad Ending and that eventually led to the future that created the world of _Code Vein_ and the _God Eater_ franchise.

I know I said this will be a _Persona 5_ and _Code Vein_ crossover. So, why are _Kakegurui_ and _Nioh_ mentioned? While they're minor elements of this story, they're still going to provide integral elements for UL and AnM.

This supplementary piece will be updated as UL and AnM progress.

Until then, keep tabs with this and stay tuned for updates!


	2. Voice References

**A/N** : If you're here, then you have some inkling of interest in the _Akane no Mai_ ( _Persona Vein/Urban Legends_ ) series. This list is the unofficial voice cast for this fic series. Yes, 'unofficial'. In other words, our 'headcanon' voices when reading off the character dialogue.

Have a look.

xxxxx

 _ **Akane no Mai: Supplementary Material**_

 _ **Voice References**_

xxxxx

 **Perspective Characters  
** Hifumi Togo - Eden Riegel (EN), Tomomi Isomura (磯村 知美) (JP)  
Skyler Jones - Chris Hackney (EN, Male Voice 7), Kengo Kawanishi (河西健吾) (JP)  
Sion - Chris Hackney (EN, Male Voice 7), Kengo Kawanishi (河西健吾) (JP)

 **The Phantom Thieves  
** Ren Amamiya-Takamaki - Xander Mobus (EN), Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤) (JP)  
Ann Amamiya-Takamaki - Erika Harlacher (EN), Nana Mizuki (水樹 奈々) (JP)  
Morgana - Cassandra Lee Morris (EN), Ikue Ōtani (大谷 育江) (JP)  
Makoto Niijima - Cherami Leigh (EN), Rina Satō (佐藤 利奈) (JP)  
Ryuji Sakamoto - Max Mittelman (EN), Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守) (JP)  
Haru Okumura - Xanthe Huynh (EN), Haruka Tomatsu (戸松 遥) (JP)  
Futaba Sakura - Erica Lindbeck (EN), Aoi Yūki (悠木 碧) (JP)  
Yusuke Kitagawa - Matthew Mercer (EN), Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和) (JP)  
Arsène - Xander Mobus (EN), Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤) (JP)

 **The Vein Remnants  
** Io - Brina Palencia (EN), Lynn (りん) (JP)  
Louis - Max Mittelman (EN), Kaito Ishikawa (石川 界人) (JP)  
Mia Karnstein - Erica Mendez (EN), Ai Kayano (茅野 愛衣) (JP)  
Yakumo Shinonome - Robbie Daymond (EN), Kosuke Toriumi (鳥海 浩輔) (JP)  
Jack Rutherford - Greg Chun (EN), Junichi Suwabe (諏訪部 順一) (JP)  
Eva Roux - Bonnie Gordon (EN), Saori Hayami (早見 沙織) (JP)

 **The Spiritual Gamblers  
** Yumeko Jabami - Erika Harlacher (EN), Saori Hayami (早見 沙織) (JP)  
Mary Saotome - Kira Buckland (EN), Minami Tanaka (田中 美海) (JP)  
Ryōta Suzui - Griffin Burns (EN), Tatsuya Tokutake (JP)  
Midari Ikishima - Sarah Anne Williams (EN), Mariya Ise (伊瀬 茉莉也) (JP)  
Yuriko Nishinotōin - Cristina Vee (EN), Karin Nanami (奈波 果林) (JP)  
Itsuki Sumeragi - Erica Mendez (EN), Yūki Wakai (若井 友希) (JP)  
Yumemi Yumemite - Faye Mata (EN), Yū Serizawa (芹澤 優) (JP)  
Runa Yomozuki - Kayli Mills (EN), Mayu Udono (鵜殿 麻由) (JP)  
Kaede Manyūda - Chris Niosi (EN), Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和) (JP)  
Terano Totobami - Jennifer Losi (EN), Megumi Han (潘 めぐみ) (JP)  
Rei Batsubami - Laila Berzins (EN), Romi Park (朴 璐美) (JP)  
Yumi Totobami - Corina Boettger (EN), Haruno Inoue (井上 遥乃) (JP)  
Erimi Mushibami - Lizzie Freeman (EN), Ayana Taketatsu (竹達 彩奈) (JP)  
Miyo Inbami - Maureen Price (EN), Yumi Uchiyama (内山 夕実) (JP)  
Miri Yobami - Jeannie Tirado (EN), Rumi Ōkubo (大久保 瑠美) (JP)  
Sumika Warakubami - Dorothy Elias-Fahn (EN), Ayahi Takagaki (高垣 彩陽) (JP)  
Nozomi Komabami - Jeannie Tirado (EN), Sayaka Kitahara (北原沙弥香) (JP)  
Miroslava Honebami - Allegra Clark (EN), Mitsuki Saiga (斎賀 みつき) (JP)  
Ibara Obami - Joe Zieja (EN), Yoshimasa Hosoya (細谷 佳正) (JP)  
Rin Obami - Zach Aguilar (EN), Akira Ishida (石田 彰) (JP)

 **Major Allies  
** Goro Akechi - Robbie Daymond (EN), Sōichirō Hoshi (保志 総一朗) (JP)  
Shinya Oda - Micah Solusod (EN), Miyu Irino (入野 自由) (JP) (Teenager); Barbara Goodson (EN), Aki Kanada (金田 アキ) (JP) (Child)  
Nicola Karnstein - Justin Briner (EN), Kenshō Ono (小野 賢章) (JP) (Teenager); Michelle Ruff (EN), Hiromi Igarashi (五十嵐 裕美) (JP) (Child)  
Reiko Hanami - Felecia Angelle (EN), Saori Hayami (早見 沙織) (JP)  
Sojiro Sakura - Jamieson Price (EN), Jouji Nakata (中田 譲治) (JP)  
Sae Niijima - Elizabeth Maxwell (EN), Yūko Kaida (甲斐田 裕子) (JP)  
Karen - Caitlin Glass (EN), Yumi Hara (原 由実) (JP)  
Emily Su - Caitlin Glass (EN), Yūki Kuwahara (桑原 由気) (JP)  
Li-Ming Xiuying - Laura Bailey (EN), Manaka Iwami (石見 舞菜香) (JP)  
Aurora Valentino - Veronica Taylor (EN), Arisa Sakuraba (櫻庭 有紗) (JP)  
Anastasia - Bryn Apprill (EN), Ari Ozawa (小澤亜李) (JP)  
Nadia - Elizabeth Maxwell (EN), Reina Ueda (上田 麗奈) (JP)

 **Nioh-related Characters  
** Nekomata - Mugihito (麦人)  
William - Ben Peel  
Hattori Hanzo - Toshiyuki Morikawa (森川 智之)  
Okatsu - Emi Takei (武井 咲)  
Date Masamune - Hiroki Takahashi (高橋 広樹)  
Sanada Yukimura - Shin-ichiro Miki (三木 眞一郎)  
Lady Chacha (Yodogimi) - Atsuko Tanaka (田中 敦子)  
Mina Hattori - Ali Hillis  
Kyosuke Itoshii - Noshir Dalal  
Oda Nobunaga - Kou Shibusawa (シブサワ・コウ)  
Nōhime - Rie Tanaka (田中 理恵)  
Yasuke - Richie Campbell  
Giant Toad - ?  
Tokugawa Ieyasu - Masachika Ichimura (市村 正親)  
Fuku - Risa Shimizu (清水 理沙)  
Tenkai - Takayuki Sugō (菅生 隆之)  
Tachibana Muneshige - Eiji Hanawa (花輪 英司)  
Tachibana Ginchiyo - Shizuka Itō (伊藤 静)  
Honda Tadakatsu - Tesshō Genda (玄田 哲章)  
Senji Tome - Sayaka Kinoshita (木下紗華)  
Shima Sakon - Keiji Fujiwara (藤原 啓治)  
Ishida Mitsunari - Takahiro Sakurai (櫻井 孝宏)  
Otani Yoshitsugu - Kenyu Horiuchi (堀内 賢雄)  
Saika Magoichi - Yasuyuki Kase (加瀬 康之)  
Date Shigezane - Joji Nakata (中田 譲治)  
Sarutobi Sasuke - Junichi Suwabe (諏訪部 順一)  
Toyotomi Hideyori - Makoto Furukawa (古川 慎)

 **The Shēngxiào  
** Blazing Basan - Brian Beacock  
Storm Hebi - Melissa Fahn  
Quake Inu - Dave Wittenberg  
Aurora Tora - Johnny Yong Bosch  
Virtus Ushi - Brad MacDonald  
Invisible Nezumi - Steve Blum  
Telepathic Uma - Bridget Hoffman  
Healing Usagi - Peggy O'Neal  
Lightspeed Yagi - Todd Haberkorn  
Æther Tatsu - Steve Staley  
Gluttonous Buta - Rebecca Forstadt  
Shinrin Saru - Wendee Lee

 **Independent Antagonists  
** Saklas - Robert McCollum (EN), Akira Ishida (石田 彰) (JP)  
Yaldabaoth - David Lodge (EN), Masane Tsukayama (津嘉山正種) (JP)  
Maria - ?  
Shadow Shido - Keith Silverstein (EN), Shūichi Ikeda (池田 秀一) (JP)  
Shadow Kamoshida - D.C. Douglas (EN), Yūji Mitsuya (三ツ矢 雄二) (JP)  
Shadow Madarame - Kyle Hebert (EN), Yukitoshi Hori (堀 之紀) (JP)  
Shadow Kaneshiro - Jalen K. Cassell (EN), Takahiro Fujimoto (藤本 隆宏) (JP)  
Shadow Okumura - Christopher Corey Smith (EN), Hirohiko Kakegawa (掛川 裕彦) (JP)  
Shadow Sae - Elizabeth Maxwell (EN), Yūko Kaida (甲斐田 裕子) (JP)  
Edward Kelley - Nicholas Boulton  
John Dee - Timothy Watson

 **The Consortium  
** Gregorio Silva - D.C. Douglas (EN), Akio Ohtsuka (大塚 明夫) (JP)  
Juzo Mido - Keith Silverstein (EN), Show Hayami (速水 奨) (JP)  
Cruz Silva - Brina Palencia (EN), Lynn (りん) (JP)  
Kirari Momobami - Michelle Ruff (EN), Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき) (JP)  
Sayaka Igarashi - Erica Lindbeck (EN), Ayaka Fukuhara (福原綾香) (JP)  
Ririka Momobami - Michelle Ruff (EN), Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき) (JP)  
Eon the hoatzin - Andy Serkis

 **The Yami Matter  
** Yaban Mamushi - Chris Niosi  
Beluga Ningyo - Sarah Williams  
Giga Nihonzaru - Joshua Tomar  
Zwei Ōkami - Xander Mobus  
Kuchisake-onna- ?  
Haruki/Stellar Ikeda - Jerry Jewell  
Takumi/Tidal Kussharo - Josh Grelle  
Aka Manto - ?  
Hanako-san - ?  
Cognitive Ann - Erika Harlacher (EN), Nana Mizuki (水樹 奈々) (JP)  
Dracula - Roger Craig Smith (Base), Douglas Rye (Demon Form)  
Empusa - Jennifer Hale  
Lamia - Kari Wahlgren  
Mormo - Megan Hollingshead  
Jinyo - Eden Riegel (EN), Tomomi Isomura (磯村 知美) (JP)

 **Other Characters  
** Igor - Kirk Thornton (EN)  
Lavenza - Carrie Keranen (EN), Aki Toyosaki (豊崎 愛生) (JP)  
Sadayo Kawakami - Michelle Ruff (EN), Mai Fuchigami (渕上 舞) (JP)  
Yuuki Mishima - Sean Chiplock (EN), Daisuke Sakaguchi (阪口 大助) (JP)  
Shiho Suzui - Christine Marie Cabanos (EN), Akemi Satō (佐藤 朱美) (JP)  
Miyako Tokiha - Terri Doty (EN), Kiyono Yasuno (安野 希世乃) (JP)  
Hojo Fujita - Dave Trosko (EN), Yuichi Nakamura (中村 悠一) (JP)  
Rin Murasame - Kira Buckland (EN), Yūki Takada (高田 憂希) (JP)  
Davis - Kyle Hebert (EN), Shin'ya Takahashi (高橋 伸也) (JP)  
Coco - Erica Lindbeck (EN), Nanako Mori (森 なな子) (JP)  
Tae Takemi - Kirsten Potter (EN), Yuka Saitō (斉藤 佑圭) (JP)  
Munehisa Iwai - Kaiji Tang (EN), Hisao Egawa (江川 央生) (JP)  
Toranosuke Yoshida - William Salyers (EN), Keiichi Noda (JP)  
Ichiko Ohya - Amanda Winn-Lee (EN), Yumi Uchiyama (内山 夕実) (JP)  
Chihaya Mifune - Sarah Ann Williams (EN), Miyu Matsuki (松来 未祐) (JP)  
Shūhei Hamada - Josh Grelle (EN), Shūhei Sakaguchi (阪口 周平) (JP)  
Kimiko Watanabe - Kara Edwards (EN), Akeno Watanabe (渡辺 明乃) (JP)  
Minami Takarada - Carli Mosier (EN), Minami Tsuda (津田 美波) (JP)  
Tomoyuki Sakaguchi - Christopher Bevins (EN), Tomoyuki Higuchi (樋口 智透) (JP)  
Mitsuyo Togo - ?  
Satoshi Togo - Ken Watanabe

 **Dowdz's Crimson Characters  
** Akira Kurusu - Xander Mobus (EN), Jun Fukuyama (福山 潤) (JP)  
Makoto Niijima - Cherami Leigh (EN), Rina Satō (佐藤 利奈) (JP)  
Ryuji Sakamoto - Max Mittelman (EN), Mamoru Miyano (宮野 真守) (JP)  
Ann Takamaki - Erika Harlacher (EN), Nana Mizuki (水樹 奈々) (JP)  
Morgana - Cassandra Lee Morris (EN), Ikue Ōtani (大谷 育江) (JP)  
Haru Okumura - Xanthe Huynh (EN), Haruka Tomatsu (戸松 遥) (JP)  
Yusuke Kitagawa - Matthew Mercer (EN), Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和) (JP)  
Sae Niijima - Elizabeth Maxwell (EN), Yūko Kaida (甲斐田 裕子) (JP)  
Ichiko Ohya - Amanda Winn-Lee (EN), Yumi Uchiyama (内山 夕実) (JP)  
Hideotoshi Kagawa - ?  
Junichiro 'Juni' Maki - ?  
Akio (Aki) - ?

 **Roars/Sound Effects  
** Satanael ΩX (Devil Hydra) - King Ghidorah (Godzilla: King of the Monsters)  
Avaritia Mona - Nexu (Star Wars)  
Ira Skull - Great Ape (Dragon Ball)  
Gula Noir - Destoroyah (Godzilla)  
Cavum Crow - Various Crow Sounds/Dragon Roars (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim)  
Jack Rutherford (Successor of the Drake) - _Spinosaurus_ (Jurassic Park III)  
Yaban Mamushi (Snake Construct) - Basilisk (Harry Potter)  
Zwei Ōkami - Various Wolf Sounds/Growls  
Stellar Ikeda - King Ghidorah (Godzilla (Heisei)) and Boga the Varactyl (Star Wars)  
Tidal Kussharo - King Ghidorah (Godzilla (Heisei)) and Boga the Varactyl (Star Wars)  
Myrk Hedoro - Hedorah (Godzilla)  
Sion (Successor of Julius Deinos) - _Allosaurus_ (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom/Jurassic World Evolution/Battle at Big Rock)  
Engineer (Successor of Babylon Leo) - Various Lion Roars/Growls  
Hound (Successor of Persian Ursine) - Various Wolf Roars/Growls  
Stinger (Successor of Alexandra Panthera) - Various Jaguar Roars/Growls  
The Kyōchō - _Velociraptors_ (Jurassic Park/World) and _Deinonychus_ (Jurassic World Evolution)  
Zealous Ziz - _Spinoraptor_ (Jurassic World Evolution)  
Grappler Behemoth - _Carcharodontosaurus_ (Jurassic World Evolution)  
Abyss Leviathan - _Suchomimus_ (Jurassic World Evolution)  
Maltese Volans - Skullcrawker (Kong: Skull Island)  
Agni Wadjet - Various Cobra Hissings/Screeches  
Varanus Yemeni - _Indoraptor_ (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom) and _Indominus rex_ (Jurassic World)  
Snapping Zaratan - Various Alligator Sounds/Roars

xxxxx

 **A/N** : And there you have it. That's our voice cast list. Thoughts? Granted, not everyone has an official English voice yet, or weren't intended to have any to retain their Japanese authentic characters like in the case of the non-English characters in _Nioh_. The _Nioh_ cast purely voiced by Japanese creates an interesting dichotomy between them and the English voiced characters.

Nothing else to say.


	3. Pokémon Teams (PV-18) (Pre-Gen VIII)

**A/N** : This is a reference page based on which _Pokémon_ each character in _Akane no Mai_ would ideally have. This list is based off only Pokémon from the Pre-Gen VIII era and this is going with the knowledge that a Gen VIII is inevitable. In the event Gen VIII is announced while _Urban Legends_ and/or _Akane no Mai_ is ongoing, we plan to make a new version as a separate entry to this series of addendum.

xxxxx

 _ **Akane no Mai: Supplementary Material**_

 _ **Pokémon Teams (PV-18) (Pre-Gen VIII)**_

xxxxx

 **Pokémon Teams**

 **0.) The Perspective Characters (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions.)**

 **Togo** **Hifumi** \- _**Latias/Mega Latias (**_ _ **ラティアス**_ _ **)**_ , Ulgamoth (ウルガモス) (Volcarona), Amaruruga (アマルルガ) (Aurorus), Jirachi (ジラーチ), Houou (ホウオウ) (Ho-oh), Lugarugan Dusk Form (ルガルガン) (Lycanroc Dusk Form)

 **Skyler Jones** \- _**Latios/Mega Latios (**_ _ **ラティオス**_ _ **)**_ , Bangiras (バンギラス) (Tyranitar), Gachigoras (ガチゴラス) (Tyrantrum), Zeraora (ゼラオラ), Lugia (ルギア), Keldeo (ケルディオ)

 **I.) The Phantom Thieves (Fun note: Bold/Underline are their Eeveelutions. Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions.)**

 **Amamiya Ren** \- **Blacky (** **ブラッキー** **) (Umbreon)** , Alolan Nyarth (ニャース) (Alolan Meowth) _(tributing Morgana)_ , Zoroark (ゾロアーク), Darkrai (ダークライ) _(tributing Arsene/Satanael)_ , Sazandora (サザンドラ) (Hydreigon), _**Absol/Mega Absol (**_ _ **アブソル**_ _ **)**_

 **Takamaki Ann** \- **Booster (** **ブースター** **) (Flareon)** , Ennewt (エンニュート) (Salazzle), Mahoxy (マフォクシー) (Delphox) _(tributing Hecate)_ , Lepardas (レパルダス) (Liepard), Gaogaen (ガオガエン) (Incineroar), _**Bursyamo/Mega Bursyamo (**_ _ **バシャーモ**_ _ **) (Blaziken/Mega Blaziken)**_

 **Niijima** **Makoto** \- **Showers (** **シャワーズ** **) (Vaporeon)** , Ebiwalar (エビワラー) (Hitmonchan), Gaburias (ガブリアス) (Garchomp), Bossgodora (ボスゴドラ) (Aggron), Hassam (ハッサム) (Scizor), _**Lucario/Mega Lucario (**_ _ **ルカリオ**_ _ **)**_ _(tributing Anat)_

 **Okumura** **Haru** \- **Nymphia** **(** **ニンフィア** **) (Sylveon)** , Roserade (ロズレイド), Shaymin (シェイミ), Dredear (ドレディア) (Lilligant), Gothiruselle (ゴチルゼル) (Gothitelle), _**Sirnight/Mega Sirnight (**_ _ **サーナイト**_ _ **) (Gardevoir/Mega Gardevoir)**_ _(tributing Astarte)_

 **Sakamoto** **Ryuji** \- **Thunders (** **サンダース** **) (Jolteon)** , Goukazaru (ゴウカザル) (Infernape) _(tributing Seiten Taisei)_ , Alolan Raichu (ライチュウ), Goronda (ゴロンダ) (Pangoro), Zuruzukin (ズルズキン) (Scrafty), _**Livolt/Mega Livolt (**_ _ **ライボルト**_ _ **) (Manectric/Mega Manectric)**_

 **Kitagawa** **Yusuke** \- **Glacia (** **グレイシア** **) (Glaceon)** , Doble (ドーブル) (Smeargle) _(tributing his artwork)_ , Alolan Kyukon (キュウコン) (Alolan Ninetales), Shizariger (シザリガー) (Crawdaunt) _(tributing Kamu Susano-o)_ , Suicune (スイクン), _**Onigohri/Mega Onigohri (**_ _ **オニゴーリ**_ _ **) (Glalie/Mega Glalie)**_

 **Sakura** **Futaba** \- **Eifie (** **エーフィ** **) (Espeon)** , Jibacoil (ジバコイル) (Magnezone) _(tributing Prometheus)_ , Desukarn (デスカーン) (Cofagrigus) _(tributing her own Shadow)_ , Rotom (ロトム), Porygon-Z (ポリゴンZ), _**Metagross/Mega Metagross (**_ _ **メタグロス**_ _ **)**_

 **Akechi** **Goro** \- **Leafia (** **リーフィア** **) (Leafeon)** , Junaiper (ジュナイパー) (Decidueye) _(tributing Robin Hood)_ , Dongkarasu (ドンカラス) (Honchkrow) _(tributing Loki)_ , Mimikkyu (ミミッキュ) (Mimikyu), Warrgle (ウォーグル) (Braviary), _**Juppeta/Mega Juppeta (**_ _ **ジュペッタ**_ _ **) (Banette/Mega Banette)**_

 **II.) The Vein Remnants (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions.)**

 **Io** \- _**Mewtwo/Mega Mewtwo Y (**_ _ **ミュウツー**_ _ **)**_ , Mew (ミュウ), Black Kyurem (キュレム), Reshiram (レシラム), Celebi (セレビィ), Denjyumoku (デンジュモク) (Xurkitree)

 **Mia Karnstein** \- _**Spear/Mega Spear (**_ _ **スピアー**_ _ **) (Beedrill/Mega Beedrill)**_ , Kamex (カメックス) (Blastoise), Kucheat (クチート) (Mawile), Glion (グライオン) (Gliscor) _(tributing Nicola Karnstein)_ , Onvern (オンバーン) (Noivern), Virizion (ビリジオン)

 **Louis** \- _**Erureido/Mega Erureido (**_ _ **エルレイド**_ _ **) (Gallade/Mega Gallade)**_ _(counterpart to Haru's Sirnight (Gardevoir))_ , Lizardon (リザードン) (Charizard), Gekkouga/Ash-Gekkouga (ゲッコウガ) (Greninja/Ash-Greninja), Mukuhawk (ムクホーク) (Staraptor), Rentorar (レントラー) (Luxray) _(tributing Karen)_ , Cobalon (コバルオン) (Cobalion)

 **Shinonome** **Yakumo** \- _**Hellgar/Mega Hellgar (**_ _ **ヘルガー**_ _ **) (Houndoom/Mega Houndoom)**_ , Fushigibana (フシギバナ) (Venusaur), Waruvial (ワルビアル) (Krookodile), Graena (グラエナ) (Mightyena), Kinogassa (キノガッサ) (Breloom) _(tributing Emily Sue)_ , Terrakion (テラキオン)

 **Jack Rutherford** \- _**Bohmander/Mega Bohmander (**_ _ **ボーマンダ**_ _ **) (Salamence/Mega Salamence)**_ , Nidoking (ニドキング), Dirteng (ダーテング) (Shiftry), Foodin (フーディン) (Alakazam), Massivoon (マッシブーン) (Buzzwole), Groudon/Primal Groudon (グラードン)

 **Eva** **Roux** \- _**Tyltalis/Mega Tyltalis (**_ _ **チルタリス**_ _ **) (Altaria/Mega Altaria)**_ , Airmd (エアームド) (Skarmory), Nidoqueen (ニドクイン), Calamanero (カラマネロ) (Malamar), Pheroache (フェローチェ) (Pheromosa), Kyogre/Primal Kyogre (カイオーガ)

 **III.) The Spiritual Gamblers (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions.)**

 **Jabami Yumeko** \- _**Gangar/Mega Gangar (**_ _ **ゲンガー**_ _ **) (Gengar/Mega Gengar)**_ , Kanto Kyukon (キュウコン) (Kanto Ninetales) _(tributing Yodo-gimi/the Nine Tails/Nine-Tailed Fox)_ , Morphon (モルフォン) (Venomoth), Habunake (ハブネーク) (Seviper), Mumargi (ムウマージ) (Mismagius), Chandela (シャンデラ) (Chandelure)

 **Saotome** **Mary** \- _**Garura/Mega Garura (**_ _ **ガルーラ**_ _ **) (Kangaskhan/Mega Kangaskhan)**_ , Gallop (ギャロップ) (Rapidash) _(tributing Sanada Yukimura/Enku)_ , Amajo (アマージョ) (Tsareena), Butterfree (バタフリー) _(tributing Janomecho)_ , Granbulu (グランブル) (Granbull), Zangoose (ザングース) _(rival counterpart to Yumeko's Habunake)_

 **Suzui** **Ryōta** \- _**Heracros/Mega Heracros (**_ _ **ヘラクロス**_ _ **) (Heracross/Mega Heracross)**_ , Windie (ウインディ) (Arcanine), Kanto Dugtrio (ダグトリオ), Ootachi (オオタチ) (Furret), Flygon (フライゴン), Abagoura (アバゴーラ) (Carracosta)

 **Ikishima** **Midari** \- _**Gyarados/Mega Gyarados (**_ _ **ギャラドス**_ _ **)**_ _(tributing Date Masamune/the Blue Dragon)_ , Burungel (ブルンゲル) (Jellicent) _(tributing the Nurarihyon)_ , Kirikizan (キリキザン) (Bisharp), Nutrey (ナットレイ) (Ferrothorn), Dokurog (ドクロッグ) (Toxicroak), Manyula (マニューラ) (Weavile)

 **Sumeragi** **Itsuki** \- _**Denryu/Mega Denryu (**_ _ **デンリュウ**_ _ **) (Ampharos/Mega Ampharos)**_ , Fire (ファイヤー) (Moltres), Golduck (ゴルダック), Muskippa (マスキッパ) (Carnivine), Kakureon (カクレオン) (Kecleon), Alolan Nassy (ナッシー) (Alolan Exeggutor)

 **Nishinotōin** **Yuriko** \- _**Charem/Mega Charem (**_ _ **チャーレム**_ _ **) (Medicham/Mega Medicham)**_ , Chirean (チリーン) (Chimecho), Natio (ネイティオ) (Xatu), Odoshishi (オドシシ) (Stantler), Lunatone (ルナトーン), Solrock (ソルロック)

 **Yomozuki Runa** \- _**Yadoran/Mega Yadoran (**_ _ **ヤドラン**_ _ **) (Slowbro/Mega Slowbro)**_ , Horudo (ホルード) (Diggersby), Pukurin (プクリン) (Wigglytuff), Bakuong (バクオング) (Exploud), Lanculus (ランクルス) (Reuniclus), Dedenne (デデンネ)

 **Manyuda** **Kaede** \- _**Kailios/Mega Kailios (**_ _ **カイロス**_ _ **) (Pinsir/Mega Pinsir)**_ , Kojondo (コジョンド) (Mienshao), Sawamular (サワムラー) (Hitmonlee), Voltolos (ボルトロス) (Thundurus), Kentauros (ケンタロス) (Tauros), Ononokus (オノノクス) (Haxorus)

 **Yumemite** **Yumemi** \- _**Mimilop/Mega Mimilop (**_ _ **ミミロップ**_ _ **) (Lopunny/Mega Lopunny)**_ , Pixy (ピクシー) (Clefable), Marilli (マリルリ) (Azumarill), Purin (プリン) (Jigglypuff), Emonga (エモンガ) (Emolga), Miltank (ミルタンク)

 **IV.) The Consortium (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions.)**

 **Gregorio Silva** \- _**Yukinooh/Mega Yukinooh (**_ _ **ユキノオー**_ _ **) (Abomasnow/Mega Abomasnow)**_ , Crebase (クレベース) (Avalugg), Akuziking (アクジキング) (Guzzlord), Mammoo (マンムー) (Mamoswine), Dosidon (ドサイドン) (Rhyperior), Hoopa (フーパ)

 **Mido** **Juzo** \- _**Ptera/Mega Ptera (**_ _ **プテラ**_ _ **) (Aerodactyl/Mega Aerodactyl)**_ , Genesect (ゲノセクト), Kabaldon (カバルドン) (Hippowdon), Sakurabyss (サクラビス) (Gorebyss), Megayanma (メガヤンマ) (Yanmega), Archeos (アーケオス) (Archeops)

 **Cruz Silva** \- _**Diancie/Mega Diancie (**_ _ **ディアンシー**_ _ **)**_ , Uturoid (ウツロイド) (Nihilego), Deoxys (デオキシス), Xerneas (ゼルネアス), Yveltal (イベルタル), Zygarde (ジガルデ)

 **Momobami** **Kirari** \- _**Rayquaza/Mega Rayquaza (**_ _ **レックウザ**_ _ **)**_ _(tributing Oda Nobunaga)_ , Kiteruguma (キテルグマ) (Bewear), Kirinriki (キリンリキ) (Girafarig), Milokaross (ミロカロス) (Milotic), Jalorda (ジャローダ) (Serperior), Azumao (アズマオウ) (Seaking)

 **Igarashi** **Sayaka** \- _**Pigeot/Mega Pigeot (**_ _ **ピジョット**_ _ **) (Pidgeot/Mega Pidgeot)**_ , Yukimenoko (ユキメノコ) (Froslass) _(tributing Nohime/Yuki-onna)_ , Amemoth (アメモース) (Masquerain), Lantern (ランターン) (Lanturn), Hahakomori (ハハコモリ) (Leavanny), Crobat (クロバット)

 **Momobami Ririka** \- _**Haganeil/Mega Haganeil (**_ _ **ハガネール**_ _ **) (Steelix/Mega Steelix)**_ , Tekkaguya (テッカグヤ) (Celesteela), Foretos (フォレトス) (Forretress), Dainose (ダイノーズ) (Probopass), Yonoir (ヨノワール) (Dusknoir), Gigigiaru (ギギギアル) (Klinklang)

 **V.) Other Teams (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions.)**

 **Oda Shinya** \- Pikachu (ピカチュウ) _(tributes his friendship with Nicola Karnstein)_ , Kingdra (キングドラ), Zebraika (ゼブライカ) (Zebstrika) _(tributing Reiko)_ , Shibirudon (シビルドン) (Eelektross), Ordile (オーダイル) (Feraligatr), Kamonegi (カモネギ) (Farfetch'd)

 **Sakura Sojiro** \- Donfan (ドンファン) (Donphan), Gogoat (ゴーゴート), Goloog (ゴルーグ) (Golurk), Jyararanga (ジャラランガ) (Kommo-o), Kabigon (カビゴン) (Snorlax), Dodaitose (ドダイトス) (Torterra)

 **Niijima Sae** \- Numelgon (ヌメルゴン) (Goodra), Entei (エンテイ), Luchabull (ルチャブル) (Hawlucha), Silvady (シルヴァディ) (Silvally), Enbuoh (エンブオー) (Emboar), Doryuzu (ドリュウズ) (Excadrill)

 **Kawakami** **Sadayo** \- Trimmien (トリミアン) (Furfrou), Barrierd (バリヤード) (Mr. Mime), Meganium (メガニウム), Karakara (カラカラ) (Cubone), Chillaccino (チラチーノ) (Cinccino), Bunyatto (ブニャット) (Purugly)

 **Shido** **Masayoshi** \- Kaenjishi (カエンジシ) (Pyroar) _(tributing himself)_ , Freegeo (フリージオ) (Cryogonal) _(tributing Madarame Ichiryusai),_ Tundetunde (ツンデツンデ) (Stakataka) _(tributing Okumura Kunikazu)_ , Boopig (ブーピッグ) (Grumpig) _(tributing Kaneshiro Junya)_ , Dekagoose (デカグース) (Gumshoos), Kairiky (カイリキー) (Machamp)

 **Kamoshida** **Suguru** \- Berobelt (ベロベルト) (Lickilicky) _(tributing his Shadow/true form)_ , Crimgan (クリムガン) (Druddigon), Kekking (ケッキング) (Slaking), Buffron (バッフロン) (Bouffalant), Nagetukesaru (ナゲツケサル) (Passimian), Zugadoon (ズガドーン) (Blacephalon)

 **Suzui** **Shiho** \- _**Tabunne/Mega Tabunne (**_ _ **タブンネ**_ _ **) (Audino/Mega Audino)**_ , Watacco (ワタッコ) (Jumpluff), Enekororo (エネコロロ) (Delcatty), Odoridori - Pom-Pom Style (オドリドリ) (Oricorio - Pom-Pom Style), Laplace (ラプラス) (Lapras), Togekiss (トゲキッス)

 **Mishima** **Yuuki** \- _**Laglarge/Mega Laglarge (**_ _ **ラグラージ**_ _ **) (Swampert/Mega Swampert)**_ , Beadaru (ビーダル) (Bibarel), Eteboth (エテボース) (Ambipom), Floatzel (フローゼル), Miruhog (ミルホッグ) (Watchog), Ohbem (オーベム) (Beheeyem)

 **Takemi** **Tae** \- Dentula (デンチュラ) (Galvantula), Ariados (アリアドス), Onishizukumo (オニシズクモ) (Araquanid), Āgoyon (アーゴヨン) (Naganadel), Alolan Ratta (ラッタ) (Alolan Raticate), Parasect (パラセクト)

 **Iwai** **Munehisa** \- _**Jukain/Mega Jukain (**_ _ **ジュカイン**_ _ **) (Sceptile/Mega Sceptile)**_ , Okorizaru (オコリザル) (Primeape), Noctus (ノクタス) (Cacturne), Skutank (スカタンク) (Skuntank), Agilder (アギルダー) (Accelgor), Kimori (キモリ) (Treecko) _(tributing his adopted son, Kaoru)_

 **Ohya** **Ichiko** \- Pendror (ペンドラー) (Scolipede), Elezard (エレザード) (Heliolisk), Matadogas (マタドガス) (Weezing), Arbok (アーボック), Marunoom (マルノーム) (Swalot), Kokoromori (ココロモリ) (Swoobat)

 **Mifune** **Chihaya** \- Symboler (シンボラー) (Sigilyph), Rougela (ルージュラ) (Jynx), Musharna (ムシャーナ), Sleeper (スリーパー) (Hypno), Cuwawa (キュワワー) (Comfey), Meloetta (メロエッタ)

 **Yoshida** **Toranosuke** \- Delibird (デリバード), Todoseruga (トドゼルガ) (Walrein), Emperte (エンペルト) (Empoleon), Jijilong (ジジーロン) (Drampa), Mooland (ムーランド) (Stoutland), Nyorotono (ニョロトノ) (Politoed)

 **Murasame Rin** \- Kanto Sandpan (サンドパン) (Kanto Sandslash) _(tributing Coco)_ , Runpappa (ルンパッパ) (Ludicolo), Dodorio (ドードリオ) (Dodrio), Alolan Golonya (ゴローニャ) (Alolan Golem), Kanto Raichu (ライチュウ), Bakphoon (バクフーン) (Typhlosion)

 **Davis** \- _**Bakuuda/Mega Bakuuda (**_ _ **バクーダ**_ _ **) (Camerupt/Mega Camerupt)**_ , Heatran (ヒードラン), Ringuma (リングマ) (Ursaring), Brigarron (ブリガロン) (Chesnaught), Hariteyama (ハリテヤマ) (Hariyama), Gusokumusha (グソクムシャ) (Golisopod)

 **Mina** \- _**Samehader/Mega Samehader (**_ _ **サメハダー**_ _ **) (Sharpedo/Mega Sharpedo)**_ , Ashirene (アシレーヌ) (Primarina) _(tributing Saoirse)_ , Daikenki (ダイケンキ) (Samurott) _(tributing William)_ , Kamiturugi (カミツルギ) (Kartana), Pelipper (ペリッパー), Kanto Nyarth (ニャース) (Kanto Meowth) _(tributing Nekomata)_

 **Igor** \- _**Yamirami/Mega Yamirami (**_ _ **ヤミラミ**_ _ **) (Sableye/Mega Sableye)**_ _(tributing himself)_ , Nyaonix (ニャオニクス) (Meowstic) (Female) _(tributing Justine/Caroline/Lavenza/past Velvet Room attendants),_ Kairyu (カイリュー) (Dragonite) _(tributing Yu Narukami/Persona 4)_ , Cresselia (クレセリア) _(tributing Makoto Yuki/Persona 3)_ , Mikaruge (ミカルゲ) (Spiritomb) _(tributing Nyarlathotep/Persona 2/Tatsuya Suou/Maya Amano)_ , Viviyon (ビビヨン) (Vivillon) _(tributing Philemon/Persona 1/Persona 1 Protagonist)_

 **Saklas** \- Dawn Wings Necrozma/Ultra Necrozma (ネクロズマ) _(tributing himself)_ , Arceus (アルセウス) _(tributing Yaldabaoth)_ , Dialga (ディアルガ), Palkia (パルキア), Giratina (ギラティナ), Solgaleo (ソルガレオ)

xxxxx

 **Pokémon Teams (Nioh Historical Figures) (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions.)**

 **William** – Ashirene (アシレーヌ) (Primarina) _(tribute Saiorse)_ , Windie (ウインディ) (Arcanine) _(tribute Kato)_ , Mukuhawk (ムクホーク) (Staraptor) _(tribute Daiba-Washi)_ , Kamiturugi (カミツルギ) (Kartana), Daikenki (ダイケンキ) (Samurott), _**Samehader/Mega Samehader (**_ _ **サメハダー**_ _ **) (Sharpedo/Mega Sharpedo)**_ _(tribute Isonade)_

 **Hattori Hanzo** – Gekkouga/Ash-Gekkouga (ゲッコウガ) (Greninja/Ash-Greninja), Tekkanin (テッカニン) (Ninjask), Nyaonix (ニャオニクス) (Meowstic) (Male) _(tribute Nekomata)_ , Gamageroge (ガマゲロゲ) (Seismitoad) _(tribute Giant Toad)_ , Nukenin (ヌケニン) (Shedinja), Blacky (ブラッキー) (Umbreon)

 **Okatsu** – Nyaonix (ニャオニクス) (Meowstic) (Female), Eifie (エーフィ) (Espeon), Manyula (マニューラ) (Weavile), Magearna (マギアナ), Garura (ガルーラ) (Kangaskhan), _**Mimilop/Mega Mimilop (**_ _ **ミミロップ**_ _ **) (Lopunny/Mega Lopunny) (tribute Gyukuto)**_

 **Edward Kelley** – Habunake (ハブネーク) (Seviper) _(tribute Ouroboros)_ , Sazandora (サザンドラ) (Hydreigon) _(tribute Yamata-no-Orochi)_ , Crobat (クロバット) _(tribute Hino-enma)_ , Roubushin (ローブシン) (Conkeldurr) _(tribute Onryoki/Derrick the Executioner)_ , Ariados (アリアドス) _(tribute Joro-Gumo)_ , _**Mewtwo/Mega Mewtwo X (**_ _ **ミュウツー**_ _ **)**_ _(tribute himself as a clone)_

 **Tokugawa Ieyasu** – Massuguma (マッスグマ) (Linoone) _(tribute Narikama Tanuki)_ , Zygarde (ジガルデ), Regigigas (レジギガス), Nidoking (ニドキング), Nidoqueen (ニドクイン), _**Bossgodora/Mega Bossgodora (**_ _ **ボスゴドラ**_ _ **) (Aggron/Mega Aggron)**_

 **Tachibana Ginchiyo (Tachibana Couple with three each in total six)** – Minun (マイナン), Thunders (サンダース) (Jolteon) _(tribute Paired Raiken)_ , Thunder (サンダー) (Zapdos)  
 **Tachibana Muneshige (Tachibana Couple with three each in total six)** – Prasle (プラスル) (Plusle), Raikou (ライコウ), _**Livolt/Mega Livolt (**_ _ **ライボルト**_ _ **) (Manectric/Mega Manectric)**_ _(tribute Paired Raiken)_

 **Ishida Mitsunari** – Desukarn (デスカーン) (Cofagrigus) _(tribute Gasha-Dokuro)_ , Zoroark (ゾロアーク) _(tribute Izuna)_ , Kirikizan (キリキザン) (Bisharp), Morphon (モルフォン) (Venomoth) _(tribute Otani Yoshitsugu)_ , Solgaleo (ソルガレオ) _(tribute Shima Sakon)_ , _**Hassam/Mega Hassam (**_ _ **ハッサム**_ _ **) (Scizor/Mega Scizor)**_

 **Honda Tadakatsu** – Xerneas (ゼルネアス) _(tribute Shin-roku)_ , Odoshishi (オドシシ) (Stantler), Mebukijika (メブキジカ) (Sawsbuck) (Spring Form), Mebukijika (メブキジカ) (Sawsbuck) (Summer Form), Mebukijika (メブキジカ) (Sawsbuck) (Autumn Form), Mebukijika (メブキジカ) (Sawsbuck) (Winter Form)

 **Fuku** – Mumargi (ムウマージ) (Mismagius), Elekible (エレキブル) (Electivire) _(tribute Nue)_ , Freezer (フリーザー) (Articuno) _(tribute Tenkai)_ , Laplace (ラプラス) (Lapras), Kirinriki (キリンリキ) (Girafarig), _**Sirnight/Mega Sirnight (**_ _ **サーナイト**_ _ **) (Gardevoir/Mega Gardevoir)**_

 **Senji Tome** – Gigigiaru (ギギギアル) (Klinklang), Haganeil (ハガネール) (Steelix) _(tribute her grandfather)_ , Torideps (トリデプス) (Bastiodon), Aiant (アイアント) (Durant), Kuitaran (クイタラン) (Heatmor), _**Kucheat/Mega Kucheat (**_ _ **クチート**_ _ **) (Mawile/Mega Mawile)**_

 **Saika Magoichi** – Dongkarasu (ドンカラス) (Honchkrow) _(tribute Yatagarasu)_ , Perap (ペラップ) (Chatot), Pigeot (ピジョット) (Pidgeot), Tornelos (トルネロス) (Tornadus), Onidrill (オニドリル) (Fearow), _**Jukain/Mega Jukain (**_ _ **ジュカイン**_ _ **) (Sceptile/Mega Sceptile)**_

 **Yasuke** – Goronda (ゴロンダ) (Pangoro) _(tribute Atlas Bear)_ , Alolan Golonya (ゴローニャ) (Alolan Golem), Gusokumusha (グソクムシャ) (Golisopod), Ringuma (リングマ) (Ursaring), Brigarron (ブリガロン) (Chesnaught), Alolan Sandpan (サンドパン) (Alolan Sandslash)

 **Nōhime** \- Yukimenoko (ユキメノコ) (Froslass) _(tribute herself)_ , Amemoth (アメモース) (Masquerain) _(tribute Usura-Hicho)_ , Alolan Kyukon (キュウコン) (Alolan Ninetales), Kyurem (キュレム), Glacia (グレイシア) (Glaceon), _ **Onigohri/Mega Onigohri (**_ _ **オニゴーリ**_ _ **) (Glalie/Mega Glalie)**_

 **Oda Nobunaga** – Houou (ホウオウ) (Ho-oh) _(tribute Tengen Kujaku)_ , Zekrom (ゼクロム), Bangiras (バンギラス) (Tyranitar), Reshiram (レシラム), Yveltal (イベルタル), _**Rayquaza/Mega Rayquaza (**_ _ **レックウザ**_ _ **)**_

 **John Dee** – Dainose (ダイノーズ) (Probopass), Akuziking (アクジキング) (Guzzlord), Jibacoil (ジバコイル) (Magnezone), Mikaruge (ミカルゲ) (Spiritomb), Gigaiath (ギガイアス) (Gigalith), _ **Metagross/Mega Metagross (**_ _ **メタグロス**_ _ **)**_

 **Date Masamune** – Gyarados (ギャラドス) _(tributing the Blue Dragon)_ , Burungel (ブルンゲル) (Jellicent) _(tributing the Nurarihyon)_ , Kairyu (カイリュー) (Dragonite), Bohmander (ボーマンダ) (Salamence), Kyogre/Primal Kyogre (カイオーガ), _**Lizardon/Mega Lizardon X (**_ _ **リザードン**_ _ **) (Charizard/Mega Charizard X)**_

 **Sanada Yukimura** – Gallop (ギャロップ) (Rapidash) _(tributing Enku)_ , Butterfree (バタフリー) _(tributing Janomecho)_ , Fire (ファイヤー) (Moltres), Victini (ビクティニ), Groudon/Primal Groudon (グラードン), _**Lizardon/Mega Lizardon Y (**_ _ **リザードン**_ _ **) (Charizard/Mega Charizard Y)**_

 **Lady Chacha** – Kanto Kyukon (キュウコン) (Kanto Ninetales) _(tributing the Nine Tails/Nine-Tailed Fox)_ , Mahoxy (マフォクシー) (Delphox), Erureido (エルレイド) (Gallade) _(tribute Toyotomi Hideyori)_ , Volcanion (ボルケニオン), Marshadow (マーシャドー), _**Diancie/Mega Diancie (**_ _ **ディアンシー**_ _ **)**_

 **Maria** \- Gillgard (ギルガルド) (Aegislash), Usokkie (ウソッキー) (Sudowoodo), Jalorda (ジャローダ) (Serperior), Pheroache (フェローチェ) (Pheromosa), Lugia (ルギア), _**Gaburias/Mega Gaburias (**_ _ **ガブリアス**_ _ **) (Garchomp/Mega Garchomp)**_

xxxxx

 **A/N** : There's the list. Let us know what you think. Is there any additional _Pokémon_ you'd suggest for a character (s), or not?

That's all for now.


	4. Pokémon Teams (Akane-no-Mai) (Gen VIII)

**A/N** : Hi, this new section is for the cast's Pokémon teams going forward, especially for the release of _Pokémon Sword and Shield_ and my forthcoming _Akane no Mai_ pseudo-novel.

xxxxx

 _ **Akane no Mai: Supplementary Material**_

 _ **Pokémon Teams (Akane-no-Mai) (Gen VIII onward)**_

xxxxx

 **Pokémon Teams**

 **0.) The Perspective Characters (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions.)**

 **Togo** **Hifumi** \- _**Latias/Mega Latias (**_ _ **ラティアス**_ _ **)**_ , Ulgamoth (ウルガモス) (Volcarona), Amaruruga (アマルルガ) (Aurorus), Jirachi (ジラーチ), Houou (ホウオウ) (Ho-Oh), Lugarugan Dusk Form (ルガルガン) (Lycanroc Dusk Form)

 **Skyler Jones** \- _**Latios/Mega Latios (**_ _ **ラティオス**_ _ **)**_ , Bangiras (バンギラス) (Tyranitar), Gachigoras (ガチゴラス) (Tyrantrum), Zeraora (ゼラオラ), Lugia (ルギア), Keldeo (ケルディオ)

 **I.) The Phantom Thieves (Fun note: Bold/Underline are their Eeveelutions. Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions/Gigantamax.)**

 **Amamiya Ren** \- **Blacky (** **ブラッキー** **) (Umbreon)** , Alolan Nyarth (ニャース) (Alolan Meowth) _(tributing Morgana)_ , Zoroark (ゾロアーク), Darkrai (ダークライ) _(tributing Arsene/Satanael)_ , Sazandora (サザンドラ) (Hydreigon), _**Absol/Mega Absol (**_ _ **アブソル**_ _ **)**_

 **Takamaki Ann** \- **Booster (** **ブースター** **) (Flareon)** , Ennewt (エンニュート) (Salazzle), Mahoxy (マフォクシー) (Delphox), Lepardas (レパルダス) (Liepard), Gaogaen (ガオガエン) (Incineroar), _**Bursyamo/Mega Bursyamo (**_ _ **バシャーモ**_ _ **) (Blaziken/Mega Blaziken)**_

 **Niijima** **Makoto** \- **Showers (** **シャワーズ** **) (Vaporeon)** , Ebiwalar (エビワラー) (Hitmonchan), Gaburias (ガブリアス) (Garchomp), _**Gigantamax Jurarudon (**_ _ **ジュラルドン**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Duraludon)**_ , Hassam (ハッサム) (Scizor), _**Lucario/Mega Lucario (**_ _ **ルカリオ**_ _ **)**_

 **Okumura** **Haru** \- **Nymphia** **(** **ニンフィア** **) (Sylveon)** , Roserade (ロズレイド), Shaymin (シェイミ), Baiūrū (バイウールー) (Dubwool), _**Gigantamax Burimuon (**_ _ **ブリムオン**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Hatterene)**_ , _**Sirnight/Mega Sirnight (**_ _ **サーナイト**_ _ **) (Gardevoir/Mega Gardevoir)**_

 **Sakamoto** **Ryuji** \- **Thunders (** **サンダース** **) (Jolteon)** , Goukazaru (ゴウカザル) (Infernape), Alolan Raichu (ライチュウ), Goronda (ゴロンダ) (Pangoro), Parusuwan (パルスワン) (Boltund) _(tribute Miyako)_ , _**Livolt/Mega Livolt (**_ _ **ライボルト**_ _ **) (Manectric/Mega Manectric)**_

 **Kitagawa** **Yusuke** \- **Glacia (** **グレイシア** **) (Glaceon)** , Doble (ドーブル) (Smeargle) _(tributing his artwork)_ , Alolan Kyukon (キュウコン) (Alolan Ninetales), Shizariger (シザリガー) (Crawdaunt), Suicune (スイクン), _**Onigohri/Mega Onigohri (**_ _ **オニゴーリ**_ _ **) (Glalie/Mega Glalie)**_

 **Sakura** **Futaba** \- **Eifie (** **エーフィ** **) (Espeon)** , Jibacoil (ジバコイル) (Magnezone), Desukarn (デスカーン) (Cofagrigus) _(tributing her own Shadow)_ , Rotom (ロトム), _**Gigantamax Iorubu (**_ _ **イオルブ**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Orbeetle)**_ , _**Metagross/Mega Metagross (**_ _ **メタグロス**_ _ **)**_

 **Akechi** **Goro** \- **Leafia (** **リーフィア** **) (Leafeon)** , Junaiper (ジュナイパー) (Decidueye), _**Gigantamax Armorga (**_ _ **アーマーガア**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Corviknight)**_ , Mimikkyu (ミミッキュ) (Mimikyu), Warrgle (ウォーグル) (Braviary), _**Juppeta/Mega Juppeta (**_ _ **ジュペッタ**_ _ **) (Banette/Mega Banette)**_

 **Yoshizawa Kasumi** \- **Gigantamax Eievui (** **イーブイ** **) (Gigantamax Eevee)** , Odoridori - Baile Style (オドリドリ) (Oricorio - Baile Style), Sanigōn (サニゴーン) (Cursola), Galarian Gallop (ギャロップ) (Galarian Rapidash), Melecie (メレシー) (Carbink), _**Diancie/Mega Diancie (**_ _ **ディアンシー**_ _ **)**_

 **II.) The Vein Remnants (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions/Gigantamax.)**

 **Io** \- _**Mewtwo/Mega Mewtwo Y (**_ _ **ミュウツー**_ _ **)**_ , Mew (ミュウ), Zekrom (ゼクロム), Reshiram (レシラム), Celebi (セレビィ), Denjyumoku (デンジュモク) (Xurkitree)

 **Mia Karnstein** \- _**Spear/Mega Spear (**_ _ **スピアー**_ _ **) (Beedrill/Mega Beedrill)**_ , _**Gigantamax Kamex (**_ _ **カメックス**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Blastoise)**_ , Uochirudon (ウオチルドン) (Arctovish), Glion (グライオン) (Gliscor), Baivanilla (バイバニラ) (Vanilluxe), Virizion (ビリジオン)

 **Louis Amamiya** \- _**Erureido/Mega Erureido (**_ _ **エルレイド**_ _ **) (Gallade/Mega Gallade)**_ _(counterpart to Haru's Sirnight (Gardevoir))_ , _**Gigantamax Lizardon (**_ _ **リザードン**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Charizard)**_ , Gekkouga/Ash-Gekkouga (ゲッコウガ) (Greninja/Ash-Greninja), Mukuhawk (ムクホーク) (Staraptor), Rentorar (レントラー) (Luxray), Cobalon (コバルオン) (Cobalion)

 **Shinonome** **Yakumo** \- _**Hellgar/Mega Hellgar (**_ _ **ヘルガー**_ _ **) (Houndoom/Mega Houndoom)**_ , _**Gigantamax Fushigibana**_ _ **(**_ _ **フシギバナ**_ _ **) (**_ _ **Gigantamax Venusaur)**_ , Waruvial (ワルビアル) (Krookodile), Graena (グラエナ) (Mightyena), Lugarugan Midday Form (ルガルガン) (Lycanroc Midday Form), Terrakion (テラキオン)

 **Jack Rutherford** \- _**Bohmander/Mega Bohmander (**_ _ **ボーマンダ**_ _ **) (Salamence/Mega Salamence)**_ , Nidoking (ニドキング), Dirteng (ダーテング) (Shiftry), Foodin (フーディン) (Alakazam), Lugarugan Midnight Form (ルガルガン) (Lycanroc Midnight Form), Groudon/Primal Groudon (グラードン)

 **Eva** **Roux** \- _**Tyltalis/Mega Tyltalis (**_ _ **チルタリス**_ _ **) (Altaria/Mega Altaria)**_ , Airmd (エアームド) (Skarmory), Nidoqueen (ニドクイン), Flygon (フライゴン), Meloetta (メロエッタ), Kyogre/Primal Kyogre (カイオーガ)

 **III.) The Spiritual Gamblers (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions/Gigantamax.)**

 **Jabami Yumeko** \- _**Gangar/Mega Gangar (**_ _ **ゲンガー**_ _ **) (Gengar/Mega Gengar)**_ , Kanto Kyukon (キュウコン) (Kanto Ninetales) _(tributing Yodo-gimi/the Nine Tails/Nine-Tailed Fox)_ , Morphon (モルフォン) (Venomoth), Habunake (ハブネーク) (Seviper), Mumargi (ムウマージ) (Mismagius), Chandela (シャンデラ) (Chandelure)

 **Saotome** **Mary** \- _**Garura/Mega Garura (**_ _ **ガルーラ**_ _ **) (Kangaskhan/Mega Kangaskhan)**_ , Kanto Gallop (ギャロップ) (Kanto Rapidash) _(tributing Sanada Yukimura/Enku)_ , Amajo (アマージョ) (Tsareena), _**Gigantamax Butterfree (**_ _ **バタフリー**_ _ **)**_ _(tributing Janomecho)_ , Granbulu (グランブル) (Granbull), Zangoose (ザングース) _(rival counterpart to Yumeko's Habunake)_

 **Suzui** **Ryōta** \- _**Heracros/Mega Heracros (**_ _ **ヘラクロス**_ _ **) (Heracross/Mega Heracross)**_ , Windie (ウインディ) (Arcanine), Kanto Dugtrio (ダグトリオ), Ootachi (オオタチ) (Furret), Abagoura (アバゴーラ) (Carracosta), _**Gigantamax Pikachu (**_ _ **ピカチュウ**_ _ **)**_

 **Ikishima** **Midari** \- _**Gyarados/Mega Gyarados (**_ _ **ギャラドス**_ _ **)**_ _(tributing Date Masamune/the Blue Dragon)_ , Burungel (ブルンゲル) (Jellicent) _(tributing the Nurarihyon)_ , Kirikizan (キリキザン) (Bisharp), Nutrey (ナットレイ) (Ferrothorn), Dokurog (ドクロッグ) (Toxicroak), Manyula (マニューラ) (Weavile)

 **Sumeragi** **Itsuki** \- _**Denryu/Mega Denryu (**_ _ **デンリュウ**_ _ **) (Ampharos/Mega Ampharos)**_ , Kanto Fire (ファイヤー) (Kanto Moltres), Golduck (ゴルダック), Muskippa (マスキッパ) (Carnivine), Kakureon (カクレオン) (Kecleon), Alolan Nassy (ナッシー) (Alolan Exeggutor)

 **Nishinotōin** **Yuriko** \- _**Charem/Mega Charem (**_ _ **チャーレム**_ _ **) (Medicham/Mega Medicham)**_ , Chirean (チリーン) (Chimecho), Natio (ネイティオ) (Xatu), Odoshishi (オドシシ) (Stantler), Lunatone (ルナトーン), Solrock (ソルロック)

 **Yomozuki Runa** \- _**Kanto Yadoran/Mega Yadoran (**_ _ **ヤドラン**_ _ **) (Kanto Slowbro/Mega Slowbro)**_ , Horudo (ホルード) (Diggersby), Pukurin (プクリン) (Wigglytuff), Bakuong (バクオング) (Exploud), Morupeko (モルペコ) (Morpeko), Dedenne (デデンネ)

 **Manyuda** **Kaede** \- _**Kailios/Mega Kailios (**_ _ **カイロス**_ _ **) (Pinsir/Mega Pinsir)**_ , Kojondo (コジョンド) (Mienshao), Sawamular (サワムラー) (Hitmonlee), Kentauros (ケンタロス) (Tauros), Ononokus (オノノクス) (Haxorus), Pendror (ペンドラー) (Scolipede)

 **Yumemite** **Yumemi** \- _**Mimilop/Mega Mimilop (**_ _ **ミミロップ**_ _ **) (Lopunny/Mega Lopunny)**_ , Pixy (ピクシー) (Clefable), Marilli (マリルリ) (Azumarill), Purin (プリン) (Jigglypuff), Emonga (エモンガ) (Emolga), Miltank (ミルタンク)

 **Totobami Terano** \- Hoenn Massuguma (マッスグマ) (Hoenn Linoone) _(tribute Tokugawa Ieyasu)_ , Tachifusaguma (タチフサグマ) (Obstagoon), Landlos (ランドロス) (Landorus) _(tribute Totobami Yumi)_ , Dongkarasu (ドンカラス) (Honchkrow) _(tribute Batsubami Rei)_ , Voltolos (ボルトロス) (Thundurus), Tornelos (トルネロス) (Tornadus)

 **IV.) The Consortium (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions/Gigantamax.)**

 **Gregorio Silva** \- _**Yukinooh/Mega Yukinooh (**_ _ **ユキノオー**_ _ **) (Abomasnow/Mega Abomasnow)**_ , Gigaiath (ギガイアス) (Gigalith), Mammoo (マンムー) (Mamoswine), Dosidon (ドサイドン) (Rhyperior), Zygarde (ジガルデ), Zacian (ザシアン)

 **Juzo Mido** \- _**Ptera/Mega Ptera (**_ _ **プテラ**_ _ **) (Aerodactyl/Mega Aerodactyl)**_ , Genesect (ゲノセクト), Kabaldon (カバルドン) (Hippowdon) _(tribute Grappler Behemoth)_ , Sakurabyss (サクラビス) (Gorebyss) _(tribute Abyss Leviathan)_ , Archeos (アーケオス) (Archeops) _(tribute Eon/Zealous Ziz)_ , Mugendaina (ムゲンダイナ) (Eternatus)

 **Cruz Silva** \- _**Bossgodora/Mega Bossgodora (**_ _ **ボスゴドラ**_ _ **) (Aggron/Mega Aggron)**_ , Uturoid (ウツロイド) (Nihilego), Xerneas (ゼルネアス), Yveltal (イベルタル), Kyurem (キュレム), Crebase (クレベース) (Avalugg)

 **Momobami** **Kirari** \- _**Rayquaza/Mega Rayquaza (**_ _ **レックウザ**_ _ **)**_ _(tributing Oda Nobunaga)_ , Kiteruguma (キテルグマ) (Bewear), Kirinriki (キリンリキ) (Girafarig), Milokaross (ミロカロス) (Milotic), Jalorda (ジャローダ) (Serperior), Azumao (アズマオウ) (Seaking)

 **Igarashi** **Sayaka** \- _**Pigeot/Mega Pigeot (**_ _ **ピジョット**_ _ **) (Pidgeot/Mega Pidgeot)**_ , Yukimenoko (ユキメノコ) (Froslass) _(tributing Nohime/Yuki-onna)_ , Mosunō (モスノウ) (Frosmoth), Lantern (ランターン) (Lanturn), Hahakomori (ハハコモリ) (Leavanny), Crobat (クロバット)

 **Momobami Ririka** \- _**Haganeil/Mega Haganeil (**_ _ **ハガネール**_ _ **) (Steelix/Mega Steelix)**_ , Tekkaguya (テッカグヤ) (Celesteela), Foretos (フォレトス) (Forretress), Dainose (ダイノーズ) (Probopass), Yonoir (ヨノワール) (Dusknoir), Gigigiaru (ギギギアル) (Klinklang)

 **V.) Other Teams (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions/Gigantamax.)**

 **Oda Shinya** \- _**Gigantamax Gorirandā (**_ _ **ゴリランダー**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Rillaboom)**_ , Uonoragon (ウオノラゴン) (Dracovish), Kingdra (キングドラ), Shibirudon (シビルドン) (Eelektross), Ordile (オーダイル) (Feraligatr), Negiganaito (ネギガナイト) (Sirfetch'd)

 **Nicola Karnstein** \- _**Gigantamax Intereon (**_ _ **インテレオン**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Inteleon)**_ , Goloog (ゴルーグ) (Golurk), Onvern (オンバーン) (Noivern), Patchirudon (パッチルドン) (Arctozolt), Regice (レジアイス), Kekenkani (ケケンカニ) (Crabominable)

 **Reiko Hanami** \- _**Gigantamax Ēsubān (**_ _ **エースバーン**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Cinderace)**_ , Zebraika (ゼブライカ) (Zebstrika), Gothiruselle (ゴチルゼル) (Gothitelle), Patchiragon (パッチラゴン) (Dracozolt), Mojumbo (モジャンボ) (Tangrowth), Redian (レディアン) (Ledian)

 **Sakura Sojiro** \- Donfan (ドンファン) (Donphan), Gogoat (ゴーゴート), Unova Hihidaruma (ヒヒダルマ) (Unova Darmanitan), Jyararanga (ジャラランガ) (Kommo-o), _**Gigantamax Kabigon (**_ _ **カビゴン**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Snorlax)**_ , Dodaitose (ドダイトス) (Torterra)

 **Niijima Sae** \- Numelgon (ヌメルゴン) (Goodra), Entei (エンテイ), Luchabull (ルチャブル) (Hawlucha), Silvady (シルヴァディ) (Silvally), _**Gigantamax Daiōdō (**_ _ **ダイオウドウ**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Copperajah)**_ , Doryuzu (ドリュウズ) (Excadrill)

 **Kawakami** **Sadayo** \- Trimmien (トリミアン) (Furfrou), Kanto Barrierd (バリヤード) (Kanto Mr. Mime), Meganium (メガニウム), Karakara (カラカラ) (Cubone), Chillaccino (チラチーノ) (Cinccino), Bunyatto (ブニャット) (Purugly)

 **Shido** **Masayoshi** \- Kaenjishi (カエンジシ) (Pyroar) _(tributing himself)_ , Freegeo (フリージオ) (Cryogonal) _(tributing Madarame Ichiryusai),_ Tundetunde (ツンデツンデ) (Stakataka) _(tributing Okumura Kunikazu)_ , Boopig (ブーピッグ) (Grumpig) _(tributing Kaneshiro Junya)_ , Dekagoose (デカグース) (Gumshoos), _**Gigantamax Kairiky (**_ _ **カイリキー**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Machamp)**_

 **Kamoshida** **Suguru** \- Berobelt (ベロベルト) (Lickilicky) _(tributing his Shadow/true form)_ , Crimgan (クリムガン) (Druddigon), Kekking (ケッキング) (Slaking), Buffron (バッフロン) (Bouffalant), Nagetukesaru (ナゲツケサル) (Passimian), Zugadoon (ズガドーン) (Blacephalon)

 **Suzui** **Shiho** \- _**Tabunne/Mega Tabunne (**_ _ **タブンネ**_ _ **) (Audino/Mega Audino)**_ , Watacco (ワタッコ) (Jumpluff), Enekororo (エネコロロ) (Delcatty), Odoridori - Pom-Pom Style (オドリドリ) (Oricorio - Pom-Pom Style), _**Gigantamax Laplace (**_ _ **ラプラス**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Lapras)**_ , Togekiss (トゲキッス)

 **Mishima** **Yuuki** \- _**Laglarge/Mega Laglarge (**_ _ **ラグラージ**_ _ **) (Swampert/Mega Swampert)**_ , Beadaru (ビーダル) (Bibarel), Eteboth (エテボース) (Ambipom), Floatzel (フローゼル), Miruhog (ミルホッグ) (Watchog), Ohbem (オーベム) (Beheeyem)

 **Takemi** **Tae** \- Dentula (デンチュラ) (Galvantula), Ariados (アリアドス), Onishizukumo (オニシズクモ) (Araquanid), Āgoyon (アーゴヨン) (Naganadel), Alolan Ratta (ラッタ) (Alolan Raticate), _**Gigantamax Sutorindā (**_ _ **ストリンダー**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Toxtricity)**_

 **Iwai** **Munehisa** \- _**Jukain/Mega Jukain (**_ _ **ジュカイン**_ _ **) (Sceptile/Mega Sceptile)**_ , Okorizaru (オコリザル) (Primeape), Noctus (ノクタス) (Cacturne), Skutank (スカタンク) (Skuntank), Agilder (アギルダー) (Accelgor), Kimori (キモリ) (Treecko) _(tributing his adopted son, Kaoru)_

 **Ohya** **Ichiko** \- Elezard (エレザード) (Heliolisk), Kanto Matadogas (マタドガス) (Kanto Weezing), Arbok (アーボック), Marunoom (マルノーム) (Swalot), Kokoromori (ココロモリ) (Swoobat), _**Gigantamax Dustdas (**_ _ **ダストダス**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Garbodor)**_

 **Mifune** **Chihaya** \- Symboler (シンボラー) (Sigilyph), Musharna (ムシャーナ), Sleeper (スリーパー) (Hypno), Cuwawa (キュワワー) (Comfey), Dredear (ドレディア) (Lilligant), Female Iessan (イエッサン) (Indeedee)

 **Yoshida** **Toranosuke** \- Delibird (デリバード), Todoseruga (トドゼルガ) (Walrein), Emperte (エンペルト) (Empoleon), Jijilong (ジジーロン) (Drampa), Mooland (ムーランド) (Stoutland), Barikōru (バリコオル) (Mr. Rime)

 **Murasame Rin** \- Runpappa (ルンパッパ) (Ludicolo), Doraparuto (ドラパルト) (Dragapult), Kanto Raichu (ライチュウ), Bakphoon (バクフーン) (Typhlosion), _**Kucheat/Mega Kucheat (**_ _ **クチート**_ _ **) (Mawile/Mega Mawile)**_ , _**Gigantamax Kajirigame (**_ _ **カジリガメ**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Drednaw)**_

 **Davis** \- Ringuma (リングマ) (Ursaring), Brigarron (ブリガロン) (Chesnaught), Hariteyama (ハリテヤマ) (Hariyama), Gusokumusha (グソクムシャ) (Golisopod), Elekible (エレキブル) (Electivire), _**Gigantamax Kingler (**_ _ **キングラー**_ _ **)**_

 **Coco** \- Kanto Sandpan (サンドパン) (Kanto Sandslash), Dodorio (ドードリオ) (Dodrio), _**Gigantamax Sadaija (**_ _ **サダイジャ**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Sandaconda)**_ , Iwapalace (イワパレス) (Crustle), Aiant (アイアント) (Durant), Zuruzukin (ズルズキン) (Scrafty)

 **Emily Su** \- Kinogassa (キノガッサ) (Breloom), Booburn (ブーバーン) (Magmortar), _**Gigantamax Maruyakude (**_ _ **マルヤクデ**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Centiskorch)**_ , Tekkanin (テッカニン) (Ninjask), Kuitaran (クイタラン) (Heatmor), Fiarrow (ファイアロー) (Talonflame)

 **Aurora Valentino** \- Lucky (ラッキー) (Chansey) _(tributing Karen Amamiya)_ , Zamazenta (ザマゼンタ), Yorunozuku (ヨルノズク) (Noctowl), Ohrot (オーロット) (Trevenant), Raikou (ライコウ), Parshen (パルシェン) (Cloyster)

 **Hattori Mina** \- _**Samehader/Mega Samehader (**_ _ **サメハダー**_ _ **) (Sharpedo/Mega Sharpedo)**_ , Ashirene (アシレーヌ) (Primarina) _(tributing Saoirse)_ , Daikenki (ダイケンキ) (Samurott) _(tributing William)_ , Kamiturugi (カミツルギ) (Kartana), Pelipper (ペリッパー), _**Kanto Gigantamax Nyarth (**_ _ **ニャース**_ _ **) (Kanto Gigantamax Meowth)**_ _(tributing Nekomata)_

 **Itochii Kyosuke** \- _**Bakuuda/Mega Bakuuda (**_ _ **バクーダ**_ _ **) (Camerupt/Mega Camerupt)**_ , Nageki (ナゲキ) (Throh), Dageki (ダゲキ) (Sawk), Heatran (ヒードラン), Enbuoh (エンブオー) (Emboar), _**Gigantamax Sekitanzan (**_ _ **セキタンザン**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Coalossal)**_

 **Anastasia** \- Agehunt (アゲハント) (Beautifly), Pheroache (フェローチェ) (Pheromosa), Tritodon - East Sea (トリトドン) (Gastrodon - East Sea), Minun (マイナン), Omstar (オムスター) (Omastar), _**Gigantamax Taruppuru (**_ _ **タルップル**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Appletun)**_

 **Nadia** \- Dokucale (ドクケイル) (Dustox), Massivoon (マッシブーン) (Buzzwole), Tritodon - West Sea (トリトドン) (Gastrodon - West Sea), Prasle (プラスル) (Plusle), Kabutops (カブトプス), _**Gigantamax Appuryū (**_ _ **アップリュー**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Flapple)**_

 **Igor** \- _**Yamirami/Mega Yamirami (**_ _ **ヤミラミ**_ _ **) (Sableye/Mega Sableye)**_ _(tributing himself)_ , Nyaonix (ニャオニクス) (Meowstic) (Female) _(tributing Justine/Caroline/Lavenza/past Velvet Room attendants),_ Kairyu (カイリュー) (Dragonite) _(tributing Yu Narukami/Persona 4)_ , Cresselia (クレセリア) _(tributing Makoto Yuki/Persona 3)_ , Mikaruge (ミカルゲ) (Spiritomb) _(tributing Nyarlathotep/Persona 2/Tatsuya Suou/Maya Amano)_ , Viviyon (ビビヨン) (Vivillon) _(tributing Philemon/Persona 1/Persona 1 Protagonist)_

 **Maruki** **Takuto** \- Dusk Mane Necrozma/Ultra Necrozma (ネクロズマ) _(tributing himself)_ , Lunala (ルナアーラ), Lanculus (ランクルス) (Reuniclus), Potdeath (ポットデス) (Polteageist), Porygon-Z (ポリゴンZ), _**Gigantamax Melmetal (**_ _ **メルメタル**_ _ **)**_ _(tribute Adam Kadmon)_

 **Sophia** \- Victini (ビクティニ), _**Gigantamax Mawhip (**_ _ **マホイップ**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Alcremie)**_ , Magearna (マギアナ), Nokocchi (ノコッチ) (Dunsparce), Manaphy (マナフィ), Lovecus (ラブカス) (Luvdisc)

 **Zenkichi Hasegawa** \- _**Gigantamax Ōronge (**_ _ **オーロンゲ**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Grimmsnarl)**_ , Galarian Matadogas (マタドガス) (Galarian Weezing), Akuziking (アクジキング) (Guzzlord), Nyaikingu (ニャイキング) (Perrserker), Perap (ペラップ) (Chatot), Fuwaride (フワライド) (Drifblim)

 **The Angel of Control** \- Arceus (アルセウス) _(tributing Yaldabaoth)_ , Dialga (ディアルガ), Palkia (パルキア), Giratina (ギラティナ), Marshadow (マーシャドー), Deoxys (デオキシス)

xxxxx

 **Pokémon Teams (Nioh Historical Figures) (Fun note: Bold/Italics are their Mega Evolutions.)**

 **William** – Ashirene (アシレーヌ) (Primarina) _(tribute Saiorse)_ , Windie (ウインディ) (Arcanine) _(tribute Kato)_ , Mukuhawk (ムクホーク) (Staraptor) _(tribute Daiba-Washi)_ , Kamiturugi (カミツルギ) (Kartana), Daikenki (ダイケンキ) (Samurott), _**Samehader/Mega Samehader (**_ _ **サメハダー**_ _ **) (Sharpedo/Mega Sharpedo)**_ _(tribute Isonade)_

 **Hattori Hanzo** – Gekkouga/Ash-Gekkouga (ゲッコウガ) (Greninja/Ash-Greninja), Tekkanin (テッカニン) (Ninjask), Nyaonix (ニャオニクス) (Meowstic) (Male) _(tribute Nekomata)_ , Gamageroge (ガマゲロゲ) (Seismitoad) _(tribute Giant Toad)_ , Nukenin (ヌケニン) (Shedinja), Blacky (ブラッキー) (Umbreon)

 **Okatsu** – Nyaonix (ニャオニクス) (Meowstic) (Female), Eifie (エーフィ) (Espeon), Manyula (マニューラ) (Weavile), Magearna (マギアナ), Garura (ガルーラ) (Kangaskhan), _**Mimilop/Mega Mimilop (**_ _ **ミミロップ**_ _ **) (Lopunny/Mega Lopunny) (tribute Gyukuto)**_

 **Edward Kelley** – Habunake (ハブネーク) (Seviper) _(tribute Ouroboros)_ , Sazandora (サザンドラ) (Hydreigon) _(tribute Yamata-no-Orochi)_ , Crobat (クロバット) _(tribute Hino-enma)_ , Roubushin (ローブシン) (Conkeldurr) _(tribute Onryoki/Derrick the Executioner)_ , Ariados (アリアドス) _(tribute Joro-Gumo)_ , _**Mewtwo/Mega Mewtwo X (**_ _ **ミュウツー**_ _ **)**_ _(tribute himself as a clone)_

 **Tokugawa Ieyasu** – Hoenn Massuguma (マッスグマ) (Hoenn Linoone) _(tribute Narikama Tanuki)_ , Zygarde (ジガルデ), Regigigas (レジギガス), Nidoking (ニドキング), Nidoqueen (ニドクイン), _**Bossgodora/Mega Bossgodora (**_ _ **ボスゴドラ**_ _ **) (Aggron/Mega Aggron)**_

 **Tachibana Ginchiyo (Tachibana Couple with three each in total six)** – Minun (マイナン), Thunders (サンダース) (Jolteon) _(tribute Paired Raiken)_ , Kanto Thunder (サンダー) (Kanto Zapdos)  
 **Tachibana Muneshige (Tachibana Couple with three each in total six)** – Prasle (プラスル) (Plusle), Raikou (ライコウ), _**Livolt/Mega Livolt (**_ _ **ライボルト**_ _ **) (Manectric/Mega Manectric)**_ _(tribute Paired Raiken)_

 **Ishida Mitsunari** – Desukarn (デスカーン) (Cofagrigus) _(tribute Gasha-Dokuro)_ , Zoroark (ゾロアーク) _(tribute Izuna)_ , Kirikizan (キリキザン) (Bisharp), Morphon (モルフォン) (Venomoth) _(tribute Otani Yoshitsugu)_ , Solgaleo (ソルガレオ) _(tribute Shima Sakon)_ , _**Hassam/Mega Hassam (**_ _ **ハッサム**_ _ **) (Scizor/Mega Scizor)**_

 **Honda Tadakatsu** – Xerneas (ゼルネアス) _(tribute Shin-roku)_ , Odoshishi (オドシシ) (Stantler), Mebukijika (メブキジカ) (Sawsbuck) (Spring Form), Mebukijika (メブキジカ) (Sawsbuck) (Summer Form), Mebukijika (メブキジカ) (Sawsbuck) (Autumn Form), Mebukijika (メブキジカ) (Sawsbuck) (Winter Form)

 **Fuku** – Mumargi (ムウマージ) (Mismagius), Elekible (エレキブル) (Electivire) _(tribute Nue)_ , Kanto Freezer (フリーザー) (Kanto Articuno) _(tribute Tenkai)_ , Laplace (ラプラス) (Lapras), Kirinriki (キリンリキ) (Girafarig), _**Sirnight/Mega Sirnight (**_ _ **サーナイト**_ _ **) (Gardevoir/Mega Gardevoir)**_

 **Senji Tome** – Gigigiaru (ギギギアル) (Klinklang), Haganeil (ハガネール) (Steelix) _(tribute her grandfather)_ , Torideps (トリデプス) (Bastiodon), Aiant (アイアント) (Durant), Kuitaran (クイタラン) (Heatmor), _**Kucheat/Mega Kucheat (**_ _ **クチート**_ _ **) (Mawile/Mega Mawile)**_

 **Saika Magoichi** – Dongkarasu (ドンカラス) (Honchkrow) _(tribute Yatagarasu)_ , Perap (ペラップ) (Chatot), Pigeot (ピジョット) (Pidgeot), Tornelos (トルネロス) (Tornadus), Onidrill (オニドリル) (Fearow), _**Jukain/Mega Jukain (**_ _ **ジュカイン**_ _ **) (Sceptile/Mega Sceptile)**_

 **Yasuke** – Goronda (ゴロンダ) (Pangoro) _(tribute Atlas Bear)_ , Alolan Golonya (ゴローニャ) (Alolan Golem), Gusokumusha (グソクムシャ) (Golisopod), Ringuma (リングマ) (Ursaring), Brigarron (ブリガロン) (Chesnaught), Alolan Sandpan (サンドパン) (Alolan Sandslash)

 **Nōhime** \- Yukimenoko (ユキメノコ) (Froslass) _(tribute herself)_ , Mosunō (モスノウ) (Frosmoth) _(tribute Usura-Hicho)_ , Alolan Kyukon (キュウコン) (Alolan Ninetales), Kyurem (キュレム), Glacia (グレイシア) (Glaceon), _ **Onigohri/Mega Onigohri (**_ _ **オニゴーリ**_ _ **) (Glalie/Mega Glalie)**_

 **Oda Nobunaga** – Houou (ホウオウ) (Ho-oh) _(tribute Tengen Kujaku)_ , Zekrom (ゼクロム), Bangiras (バンギラス) (Tyranitar), Reshiram (レシラム), Yveltal (イベルタル), _**Rayquaza/Mega Rayquaza (**_ _ **レックウザ**_ _ **)**_

 **John Dee** – Dainose (ダイノーズ) (Probopass), Akuziking (アクジキング) (Guzzlord), Jibacoil (ジバコイル) (Magnezone), Mikaruge (ミカルゲ) (Spiritomb), Gigaiath (ギガイアス) (Gigalith), _ **Metagross/Mega Metagross (**_ _ **メタグロス**_ _ **)**_

 **Date Masamune** – Gyarados (ギャラドス) _(tributing the Blue Dragon)_ , Burungel (ブルンゲル) (Jellicent) _(tributing the Nurarihyon)_ , Kairyu (カイリュー) (Dragonite), Bohmander (ボーマンダ) (Salamence), Kyogre/Primal Kyogre (カイオーガ), _**Lizardon/Mega Lizardon X (**_ _ **リザードン**_ _ **) (Charizard/Mega Charizard X)**_

 **Sanada Yukimura** – Gallop (ギャロップ) (Rapidash) _(tributing Enku)_ , _**Gigantamax Butterfree (**_ _ **バタフリー**_ _ **)**_ _(tributing Janomecho)_ , Kanto Fire (ファイヤー) (Kanto Moltres), Victini (ビクティニ), Groudon/Primal Groudon (グラードン), _**Lizardon/Mega Lizardon Y (**_ _ **リザードン**_ _ **) (Charizard/Mega Charizard Y)**_

 **Lady Chacha (Yodo-gimi)** – Kanto Kyukon (キュウコン) (Kanto Ninetales) _(tributing the Nine Tails/Nine-Tailed Fox)_ , Mahoxy (マフォクシー) (Delphox), Erureido (エルレイド) (Gallade) _(tribute Toyotomi Hideyori)_ , Volcanion (ボルケニオン), Marshadow (マーシャドー), _**Diancie/Mega Diancie (**_ _ **ディアンシー**_ _ **)**_

 **Maria** \- Gillgard (ギルガルド) (Aegislash), Usokkie (ウソッキー) (Sudowoodo), Jalorda (ジャローダ) (Serperior), Pheroache (フェローチェ) (Pheromosa), Lugia (ルギア), _**Gaburias/Mega Gaburias (**_ _ **ガブリアス**_ _ **) (Garchomp/Mega Garchomp)**_

 **Tokichiro (Toyotomi Hideyoshi)** \- Goukazaru (ゴウカザル) (Infernape), _**Gigantamax Gorirandā (**_ _ **ゴリランダー**_ _ **) (Gigantamax Rillaboom)**_ , Yanakkie (ヤナッキー) (Simisage), Baokkie (バオッキー) (Simisear), Hiyakkie (ヒヤッキー) (Simipour), Eteboth (エテボース) (Ambipom)

xxxxx

 **A/N** : There's the list. Tell us what you think. Any additional Pokémon you'd suggest for a specific character (or characters).

Later!


	5. Wulf Edda Voice References

**A/N** : Hi, readers. Here's the voice references for the Wulf-Edda Norse Mythology cast featured in _Urban Legends_ Chapters 20-22 for _Akane no Mai_.

xxxxx

 _ **Akane no Mai: Supplementary Material**_

 _ **Wulf-Edda - Voice References**_

xxxxx

 **The Valkyries/Vamkyries (The Vamkyrie Advent)  
** Brynhildr - Erica Mendez  
Sigrún - Lucie Pohl  
Eir - Wendee Lee  
Thrúd - Stephanie Young  
Göndul - Kimberly Brooks  
Skögul - Patricia Summersett  
Mist - Christine Marie Cabanos  
Ölrún - Ashly Burch  
Geirdriful - Jessica Gee  
Kriemhild (Gudrun) - Karen Strassman

 **Asgard  
** Odin - Anthony Hopkins  
Thor - Rick D. Wasserman  
Víðarr - Chris Hemsworth  
Heimdallr - Bill Rogers  
Freyr - David Vincent  
Sif - Miranda Otto  
Týr - Ian McShane  
Freyja - Kira Buckland  
Skaði - Idina Menzel  
Vör (Geiravör) - Tessa Thompson  
Jörð - Rene Russo  
Geirskögul - Patricia Summersett  
Frigg - Wendee Lee  
Sváfa - Lucie Pohl

 **Yggdrasil  
** Sága - Veronica Taylor  
Skuld - Colleen Clinkenbeard  
Urðr - Bridget Hoffman  
Verðandi - G.K. Bowes  
Harald - Eric Stuart  
Haakon - Kyle Hebert  
Eric - Derek Stephen Prince  
Wulfhroc - Vin Diesel  
Wolfhetan - Imari Williams  
Isangrim - Kirk Thornton  
Scrutolf - Allegra Clark  
Wolfgang - Taika Waititi  
Wolfdregil - Bradley Cooper  
Vulfolaic - Zoe Saldana  
Fang - Johnny Yong Bosch  
Blue - Todd Haberkorn  
Cheza - Cassandra Lee Morris

 **The Lokar  
** Loki - David Thewlis  
Hel - Juliet Landau  
Fenrir - Tom Hiddleston  
Jörmungandr - Graham McTavish  
Aglaohilde - Emlyn Morinelli McFarland  
Thelxielinde - Lisa Ortiz  
Peisigunde - Suzanne Goldish  
Surtr - Keith David  
Sköll - Idris Elba  
Hati - Idris Elba  
Garmr - Gary Oldman  
Hrym - Jacob Browning  
Brokkr - Marcus D. Stimac  
Eitri - Marcus D. Stimac

 **The Second Generation Valkyries  
** Sigrdrífa - Jen Cohn  
Reginleif - Tara Platt  
Róta - Sarah Anne Williams  
Herfjötur - Matilda Smedius  
Skalmöld - Chloé Hollings

 **Unmoralheim  
** Grímhildr - Laura Post  
Thrima - Kira Buckland  
Svipul - Julie Ann Taylor  
Ráðgríðr - Erin Fitzgerald  
Sanngriðr - Laura Post  
Hervör alvitr & Hlaðguðr svanhvít - Dorothy Elias Fahn  
Andvari - Darin De Paul (Base), Daniel Riordan (Dreki)  
Högni - Liam O'Brien  
Skogsrå - Karen Strassman  
Råndan - Jessica Strauss  
Askafroa - Veronica Taylor  
Sjörå - Colleen O'Shaughnessey  
Kostbera - Fryda Wolff  
Saul - Manu Bennett  
Adora the Unmoral Hyäne - Florence Kasumba

 **Other Norse Figures  
** Sigurd - Crispin Freeman  
Helgi Hundingsbane - Steve Staley  
Fáfnir - Benedict Cumberbatch  
Gunnar - Richard Cansino  
King Agnar - Sean Bean  
King Hjálmgunnar - Chiwetel Ejiofor  
Ótr - Adam J. Harrington  
King Hreiðmarr - Richard Armitage  
Reginn - Martin Freeman  
The bird that interacted with Sigurd - Caitlin Glass  
Yngvi (Oberon) - Lee Pace  
Yngva (Titania) - Evangeline Lilly  
Byggvir (Puck) - Christopher Eccleston  
Beyla (Mab) - Cate Blanchett  
Gjúki - Doug Stone  
Völva and her reincarnations - Kari Wahlgren

 **Roars/Sound Effects  
** Sleipnir - Various Horse Sounds  
Huginn and Muninn - Various Raven Sounds  
Geri and Freki - Various Wolf Sounds/Growls  
Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr - Various Goat Sounds  
Grani - Various Horse Sounds  
Fenrir - Various Wolf Sounds/Growls and Fenris (MCU)  
Jörmungandr - Manda (Godzilla) and Various Snake Hissing/Sounds  
Fáfnir - Smaug (The Hobbit)  
Níðhöggr - _Brachiosaurus_ (Jurassic Park/World) and _Postosuchus_ (Walking With Dinosaurs)  
Sköll and Hati - Various Wolf Sounds/Growls and Fenris (MCU)  
Ratatoskr - Various Squirrel Sounds  
Hræsvelgr - Various Eagle Sounds  
Zmey Snakô - King Ghidorah (Godzilla (Shōwa/Heisei)) and the Hydra (Dragon's Dogma)  
Rüstung Wyrm - Anguirus (Godzilla) and _Triceratops_ (Jurassic Park/World)  
Gehörnt Wivern - Rodan (Godzilla) and _Pteranodon_ (Jurassic Park/World)  
Proto-Draugar - Various Zombie (Slow-moving such as Romero films) Moans (Base), Necromorphs (Dead Space) (Eternal Night enhanced strength)  
Draugar - Draugr (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) and Zombies (World War Z)  
Kobolds - Orcs (The Lord of the Rings)  
Saul and Über-Kobolds - Uruk-hai (The Lord of the Rings)  
Fire Dämonen - Balrogs (The Lord of the Rings)  
Adora the Unmoral Hyäne - Various Hyena Sounds/Laughs/Growls  
Gullfaxi - Various Horse Sounds  
Gulltoppr - Various Horse Sounds  
Helhest - Various Horse Sounds  
Hófvarpnir - Various Horse Sounds  
Glær - Various Horse Sounds  
Svaðilfari - Various Horse Sounds  
Árvakr and Alsviðr - Various Horse Sounds  
Skinfaxi and Hrímfaxi - Various Horse Sounds  
Dreki-Andvari - Dragons (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim)  
Unmoralisch Heljar Kyn - Necromorph Brute (Dead Space)  
Illusion Brynhildr/ _Dynamoterror_ \- Sharptooth (The Land Before Time)  
Odin/ _Dreadnoughtus_ \- _Dreadnoughtus_ (Jurassic World Evolution)  
Geri/ _Tarbosaurus_ \- _Albertosaurus_ (Jurassic World Evolution)  
Freki/ _Oxalaia_ \- _Baryonyx_ (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom)  
Geri/ _Carnotaurus_ \- _Carnotaurus_ (Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom)  
Freki/ _Iguanodon_ - _Iguanodon_ (Jurassic World Evolution)  
Geri/ _Giganotosaurus_ \- _Giganotosaurus_ (Jurassic World Evolution)  
Freki/ _Acrocanthosaurus_ \- _Acrocanthosaurus_ (Jurassic World Evolution)  
Kriemhild (Envoy of the Unmoralisch) - Megaguirus (Godzilla)  
Vamkyries' growls/roars - Vampires (Buffy the Vampire Slayer)  
Vargr Swans - Fellbeasts (The Lord of the Rings)  
Slíðrugtanni - Various Pig/Boar Sounds  
Læraðr's Capra - Various Goat Sounds  
Veðrfölnir - Various Hawk Sounds  
Vangr Hross - Various Horse Sounds and Direhorses (Avatar)  
Eitr Wargs - Various Wolf Sounds/Growls and Viperwolves (Avatar)  
Kuningaz tigris - Thanator (Avatar) and various Big Cat Sounds/Roars  
Gefjun's Oxen - _Parasaurolophus_ (Jurassic Park/World) and Sturmbeest (Avatar)  
Hræzla Lizards - Mountain Banshees (Avatar) and Great Leonopteryx (Avatar)  
Hlaup Saimiri - Various Monkey Sounds  
Irminsultoises - _Apatosaurus_ (Jurassic World) and Toraton (The Future is Wild)  
Honeydew Bees - Various Bee Sounds  
Grizzly Bjǫrn - Various Bear Sounds/Roars  
Hlaup Shrews - _Leptictidium_ (Walking with Beasts)  
Trewą Frogs - Various Frog Sounds  
Saber-toothed Badgers - Various Wolverine Sounds/Growls  
Vangr Terrorbeaks - _Gastornis_ and _Phorusrhacos_ (Walking with Beasts)  
Lyngbakr - Various Whale Sounds  
Scandic rex - _Vastatosaurus rex_ (King Kong) and _T. rex_ (Walking with Dinosaurs) with low growls akin to a real-life _T. rex_ (Adults) ; _Proceratosaurus_ (Jurassic World Evolution) (Babies/Young)  
Nordic Spǫrr - Various Sparrow/Macaw Sounds  
Nathbakkæ - Various Bat/Owl Sounds  
Hlaup Hooded Viper - Various Snake Hissing/Sounds

xxxxx

 **A/N** : So, thoughts? This is not an official voice casting. This is made purely for entertainment. Anyway, that's it.


	6. Wulf Edda Pokémon Teams

**A/N** : Much like the unofficial for the Pokémon teams for the _Akane no Mai_ ( _Persona Vein/Urban Legends_ ) cast, here's a separate one for Wulf-Edda characters.

xxxxx

 _ **Akane no Mai: Supplementary Material**_

 _ **Pokémon Teams (Wulf-Edda)**_

xxxxx

 **Pokémon Teams**

 **I.) The Valkyries/Vamkyries (Fun note: Bold/Underline are their Eeveelutions)**

 **Brynhildr** \- **Sylveon** , Gyarados/Mega Gyarados, Swanna, Perrserker, Garchomp, Zangoose  
 **Sigrún** \- **Gigantamax Eevee** , Lopunny/Mega Lopunny, Azumarill, Kangaskhan, Togekiss, Dunsparce  
 **Eir** \- **Espeon** , Diancie/Mega Diancie, Florges, Sigilyph, Gigantamax Hatterene, Tapu Lele  
 **Thrúd** \- **Jolteon** , Ampharos/Mega Ampharos, Vikavolt, Manectric, Kanto Raichu, Tapu Koko  
 **Göndul** \- **Leafeon** , Gigantamax Coalossal, Hippowdon, Slurpuff, Excadrill, Tapu Bulu  
 **Skögul** \- **Vaporeon** , Gigantamax Drednaw, Milotic, Aromatisse, Cloyster, Tapu Fini  
 **Ölrún** \- **Flareon** , Blaziken/Mega Blaziken, Decidueye, Typhlosion, Arcanine, Talonflame  
 **Mist** \- **Glaceon** , Altaria/Mega Altaria, Tornadus, Skarmory, Swoobat, Fearow  
 **Geirdriful** \- **Umbreon** , Banette/Mega Banette, Bruxish, Drifblim, Eelektross, Ninjask

 **II.) Asgard  
** **Odin** \- Honchkrow _(tribute Huginn and Muninn)_ , Mightyena _(tribute Geri and Freki)_ , Mudsdale _(tribute Sleipnir)_ , Tyranitar/Mega Tyranitar, Wailord, Mamoswine  
 **Thor** \- Gogoat _(tribute Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr)_ , Thundurus, Electivire, Galarian Zapdos, Raikou, Zekrom  
 **Víðarr** \- Staraptor, Luxray, Pyroar, Hitmonchan, Gigantamax Kingler, Galarian Articuno  
 **Heimdallr** \- Dewgong _(tribute his seal form)_ , Tropius, Walrein, Suicune, Wishiwashi, Donphan  
 **Freyja** \- Emboar, Delcatty, Jumpluff, Purugly, Whimsicott, Clefable

 **III.) The Lokar  
** **Loki** \- Gigantamax Sandaconda _(tribute Jörmungandr)_ , Zygarde 10% Forme _(tribute Fenrir/Sköll & Hati)_, Galarian Moltres, Hydreigon, Marshadow, Zoroark  
 **Hel** \- Houndoom/Mega Houndoom _(tribute Garmr)_ , Zygarde 50% Forme _(tribute Níðhöggr. Complete Forme for Hel.)_ , Mandibuzz, Dusknoir, Dhelmise, Chandelure  
 **The Evil Norns (Aglaohilde, Thelxielinde, Peisigunde)** \- Pheromosa, Nihilego, Celesteela, Gastrodon, Jellicent, Lumineon  
 **Surtr** \- Magmortar, Heatran, Groudon/Primal Groudon, Camerupt, Coalossal/Gigantamax Coalossal, Turtonator  
 **Hrym** \- Regigigas, Exploud, Rhyperior, Beartic, Abomasnow/Mega Abomasnow, Gigalith  
 **Brokkr and Eitri** \- Stunfisk, Golurk, Kanto Golem, Bastiodon, Rampardos, Barbaracle

 **IV.) Other Characters  
** **Sigurd** \- Kanto Rapidash _(tribute Grani)_ , Lucario/Mega Lucario, Aegislash _(tribute Gram)_ , Pidgeot, Hoenn Linoone, Druddigon _(tribute Fáfnir)  
_ **Helgi Hundingsbane** \- Trevenant, Haxorus, Breloom, Silvally, Swellow, Sawsbuck  
 **Kriemhild** \- Mismagius, Gigantamax Gengar, Mewtwo/Mega Mewtwo Y, Spiritomb, Guzzlord, Yanmega  
 **Gunnar** \- Gumshoos, Drapion, Buzzwole, Alolan Raticate, Bisharp, Alolan Muk  
 **Oberon and Titania** \- Ribombee, Ledian, Leavanny, Beautifly, Butterfree, Vivillon  
 **Mab and Puck** \- Shiinotic, Ariados, Scolipede, Dustox, Beedrill, Venomoth  
 **Sága** \- Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Xatu, Bronzong, Alakazam/Mega Alakazam  
 **The Norns (Urðr, Verðandi, Skuld)  
** - **Skuld** \- Pachirisu _(tribute Ratatoskr)_ , Uxie  
- **Urðr** \- Xerneas _(tribute Eikþyrnir)_ , Azelf  
- **Verðandi** \- Yveltal _(tribute Hræsvelgr)_ , Mesprit  
 **Harald** \- Lugia, Calyrex, Volcarona, Kommo-o, Celebi, Claydol  
 **Haakon & Eric  
**- **Haakon** \- Latios, Accelgor, Meowstic (Male)  
- **Eric** \- Latias, Escavalier, Meowstic (Female)  
 **Sigrdrífa** \- Zacian, Reshiram, Keldeo, Mega Gallade, Entei, Stantler  
 **Reginleif** \- Zamazenta, Zekrom, Galarian Rapidash, Victini, Mega Gardevoir, Roserade  
 **Róta** \- Braviary, Reuniclus, Pangoro, Zebstrika, Cobalion, Mega Venusaur  
 **Herfjötur** \- Camerupt, Terrakion, Heatmor, Durant, Magmortar, Mega Steelix  
 **Skalmöld** \- Virizion, Huntail, Gorebyss, Flygon, Noctowl, Mega Blastoise  
 **Grímhildr** \- Shiny Gigantamax Charizard, Darkrai, Vespiquen, Eternatus, Hoopa, Grimmsnarl  
 **Skuld & Harald's Children  
**- **Cheza** \- Lycanroc Dusk Form, Gigantamax Cinderace  
- **Fang** \- Lycanroc Midnight Form, Gigantamax Rillaboom  
- **Blue** \- Lycanroc Midday Form, Gigantamax Inteleon

xxxxx

 **A/N** : There's the list. Any additional Pokémon you could possibly add to any character listed?

Later!


End file.
